Is love really worth the pain i go through? Part 1
by xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx
Summary: This story is about the life of Mikan Sakura's sister Scarlet. How two little girls can be so different and so similar at the same time and how their presence changes every day life in the Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Scarlet Sakura (older twin)

**Nickname:** Carly or Letty

**Age:** 10

**Family:** Mikan Sakura (younger twin), grandpa

**Personality:** Random, spunky, happy, kind, tom-boyish, sport-ahlochic, straight A student, cold and distant to people she barely knows, overprotective of her sister and her friends, and a Anime/Manga-ahlochic.

**Likes: ** Singing, drawing, being creative, acting random, playing sports, and Anime/Mangas.

**Dislikes:** Fangirls, fanboys, cocky people and perverts.

**Pet: **a kitten named Nina.

**Looks: **like Mikan but short hair style like Hotaru's.

**Alice: **all the Alice in the world, use the animal pheromone Alice, has complete control of her Alice.

**Alice span:** limitless.

**Friends (at first):** Mikan3 and Hotaru.

**Story begins**

It starts at present day Japan at school "MINNA! Please help our school!" shouted Mikan "Itou Mi-chan can we stop now?" asked Scarlet "Nee-chan don't you want to save our school?" asked Mikan getting in her sister's face. "Well I do want to save our school but…" Scarlet said as Mikan cut her off, "But what?" asked Mikan "Look around sis no one is listening to us…" said Scarlet with a sweat drop. "Hey isn't anyone going to help our school?" cried Mikan. "Hey Mikan look it's a little turtle." said Scarlet as she pointed at the turtle with excitement. "Hey it's from Hotaru." said Mikan as she picked up the letter. She then got teary eyed "Umm Mikan are you alright?" Scarlet asked… Mikan left to find Hotaru… _'I knew this would happen'_ Scarlet thought as she read the letter her eyes widened as well and she chased after Mikan.

"HOTARU YOU TEME" shouted Mikan as she jumped about to kick her, Hotaru then got a big fly swatter and hit Mikan "Ummmmm" said Scarlet as she placed 51 on Hotaru and 0 on Mikan. "Why?" Mikan stated her sentence "Why are leaving us?" said Mikan as she held the letter and the turtle "And why use turtle mail for something important?" shouted Mikan "Hotaru why did you decide to go now?" Scarlet asked even though she already knew the answer. "Well I want to go so yeah..." Hotaru stated bluntly "Will we be able to see you again?" Mikan asked with a hopeful face. "Will see each other in summer and winter vacation plus I'll mail you guy every week or something like that…" stated Hotaru in a mono tone voice. "Be careful Hotaru." said Scarlet with a knowing smile and Hotaru smiled back.

**Half a year later… August**

"It's been half a year… and she finally sent us a letter." stated Scarlet with a big sweat drop while Mikan was bawling her eyes out. Hotaru's letter: It's really hot this summer, so it's so much trouble to come home. My school is air conditioned and very comfortable. Send watermelons, please.

~Hotaru

"Wow I hope Mikan is okay." wondered Scarlet as she was writing lyrics for a new song in her song book, while they were in class. "YOU DUMPED A STEADY GIRL LIKE ME FOR FRESH MEAT (=school) IN THE CITY YOU STONE COLD WOMAN HOTARU!" shouted Mikan startling Scarlet causing her to jumped in surprise staring wide-eyed at her sister. "Mikan stand outside." said the teacher as she helped Scarlet back to her seat. Scarlet zoned out to what everyone was saying about Alices because it was so judgmental and she already knew what they were saying anyway.

**That night**

Scarlet and Mikan were checking on their grandpa. Mikan then put a letter for grandpa and took his secret stash of money. "Mikan are you sure about this?" asked Scarlet being the logical one. "I'm sure." said Mikan. They went to the train. "Hey Mikan I heard that the Alice school is really hard to get into. It is an elite school in Japan and only special students are admitted." stated Scarlet obviously worried about Mikan. "Can't regular people get in?" asked Mikan "I kind of doubt that." said Scarlet as she stared out the window while petting Nina. "Even though it's impossible when the going gets tough get going right?" asked Mikan "Hey that's grandpa's quote." smiled Scarlet "Well we are going to find Hotaru and become her friend from square one!" shouted Mikan, Scarlet sweat dropped at her sister's stupidity "Whatever you say Mikan."

**Fast forward to the next day. Grandpa P.O.V.**

"My granddaughters ran away from home with my secret stash!" shouted their grandpa. "Way to go Mikan and Scarlet." said a kid.

**Back to Scarlet P.O.V.**

**Tokyo**

"So you want to be like Hotaru Mi-chan?" asked Scarlet "Yep I do." said Mikan.

**Train Station**

Mikan and Scarlet stared at everyone and everything while they searched for any signs of the school until they gave up and took a cab.

**10 minutes later**

"Mi-chan were here!" said Scarlet in excitement. "The National Alice Research Institute Academy Headquarters, 2020 yen please." said the driver. "Sugiooo! Umm here you go." said Scarlet as she handed the money to the dude. "Dude this is so awesome!" shouted Scarlet as she read the sign: The most elite school in Japan Genius Academy, and No Mundanes Allowed. Scarlet's eye twitched as she held Nina to her chest It's so huge I would love to study here "Okay. Let's see how do we get in?" asked Mikan From my calculations-" said Scarlet as she got cut off by a big loud noise coming from her stomach "Mouu I'm hungry now." said Scarlet coming out of her smarty pants mood. "Hey cutiepie." said a voice Mikan and Scarlet turned around to see two guys who looked like people who molested kids. "Oooh you're a sweet one. What's up are you alone?"

**?P.O.V.**

A person was eating an apple when he saw two people messing with two little girls '_ Uh-Oh two little lost lambs and two hyenas'_ thought the person _'These creeps… they scam kids who want to enter Alice Academy… by enrolling them in a fake cram school and charging a huge entrance fee.'_ The person thought as he got up.

**Scarlet P.O.V.**

As Mikan totally fell for the two bastards lies Scarlet backing up against the gate and told Nina to wait for the right moment to attack them. The creeps were about to take Mikan when "Hold on please! Sorry to interrupt but… Just where are you taking this to little kittens?" asked a man or is it a girl Scarlet ran behind the mysterious person trusting him/her for some reason "Who the hell are you?" shouted one of the dudes "Who? I'm a teacher from Alice Academy." stated the dude "No way." said the creeps and Mikan at the same time. "Oh? Why? It's true" as they tried to reach for Scarlet Nina attacked one of the creeps and the teacher went up to the creeps "Go… A.w.a.y.3" said the teacher "OMG! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I EVER MET ONE! ARE YOU GAY" asked Mikan. The teacher had a sweat drop. Scarlet "Good job Nina." as the kitten perched at the top of her head. The teacher looked at her with interest.

**5 minutes later**

"So you two are Mikan and Scarlet Sakura?" asked the teacher "You came to see your friend." "Thank you for saving us." Scarlet said with a cute smile "By the way are you two alight now don't you feel lightheaded or dizzy asked the teacher Umm no why do you ask?" said Mikan "A little." said Scarlet.

**Narumi P.O.V.**

'_What's going on? No one can resist my power. Why isn't it working on Mikan?' _Narumi thought_ 'Could she be?' _

**Scarlet P.O.V.**

"So you two really want to enter this school?" asked Narumi "Of course!" shouted Mikan and Scarlet. "Okay let's do it." said Narumi "Do what?" asked Scarlet "I'll let you in the Academy, you'll have to pass the test of course but I think you two will do fine." said Narumi "Are you serious?" shouted Mikan and Scarlet "I'm dead serious." said Narumi "But I'm no genius only Scarlet is." stated Mikan "The school isn't really for geniuses Mi-chan it's for people who have unique God-given gifts which are called Alices." said Scarlet "That's right." said Narumi "You mean Scarlet and I have a God-given gift as well?" asked Mikan. "Sure, possibly." said Narumi "Really what is it!" shouted Mikan "Go on." said Scarlet "Well you two are sure excited. I'd hate to disappoint you… well if you insist…" said Narumi "We want to see it now!" bellowed Scarlet and Mikan in unison. "Okay then I'll give you a- bang!- hint" said Narumi "What the heck." said Scarlet as landed on her feet while Mikan landed on her face. "The info about him escaping was correct I see, good thing I was on my guard, Mikan and Scarlet look despite his young age, he's a high-leveled Alice. Meet Natsume Hyuga. His Alice is Fire." said Narumi Scarlet just stared at him "Well he went a little too far I think."said Narumi as he got a bean that turned into a vine "Natsume-kun! Don't move." said Narumi as he whipped Natsume. Mikan and Scarlet got shocked '_What the heck is going on?'_ thought Scarlet.

**Loud Crash**

"Owiee that's got to hurt. Hey Natsume right?" Scarlet asked as she wanted to help him. "Aww is someone in love?" asked Narumi "What are you talking about you freaking slapped him!" said Scarlet with a blush. Natsume was about to use his Alice when Narumi stepped on his hands. "You can't use your Alice to escape." Scarlet just stared. "Should you use your Alice… I'll use mine first and you'll be embarrassed just like before only this time in front of two cute girls." said "Narumi You pervert!" shouted Natsume. "You say the sweetest things." said Narumi as he blew in his ear… then Natsume fainted. "Well now Mikan-chan, Scarlet-chan shall we? Ready to go?" asked Narumi _'What kind of school is this?' _Mikan and Scarlet thought. "And so Welcome to Alice Academy3." Said Narumi while the gate opened "Miss Mikan Sakura and Miss Scarlet Sakura said Narumi "So this is where Hotaru is." said Mikan…


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

The twins ran away from home and made it to Alice Academy.

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

Mikan and Scarlet entered a room which was nicely decorated. "Please take a seat wherever you like I have to report the admittance of both of you to the principal. Mikan-chan and Scarlet-chan please stay here with Natsume until I return okay?" asked Narumi as he set Natsume on the couch "Adieu!3" said Narumi as he left. Mikan sat there shocked while Scarlet was looking out the window and thought she saw an eagle but shrugged it off. Then a dude with a kendo sword burst through the door "Narumi! Did you steal my whiplash bean from the greenhouse again?" shouted the dude "What the heck?" Scarlet and Mikan shouted Huh said the guy. **Narumi P.O.V.** "Two Alice candidates?" asked a voice "Yes I happen to find them in front of the school, they desperately want to attend." said Narumi "Are you sure Narumi-sensei?" asked the voice. "They are 10 years old one of them has the Animal Pheromone Alice while the other if my instincts are correct… possess a very valuable Alice." stated Narumi **Scarlet P.O.V.** "Are you the two Alice candidates that Narumi brought?... Sorry if I scared both of you." said the dude with the kendo sword "My name is Misaki. I came here because I heard that Narumi was here… well sorry for intruding." said Misaki while turning around in order to leave when Mikan grabbed hold of him. Scarlet wasn't paying attention at all and went back to looking out the window.

**After Mikan's impromptu counselor session with Misaki… Natsume P.O.V.**

'_I'm finally waked up… I hate that pervert teacher._' Thought Natsume as he sat up. He saw one of the girls looking at a picture book. **Scarlet P.O.V.** Scarlet turned around just in time to see Natsume pin Mikan on the sofa.0_o she then heard a noise and opened the window before another kid can crash into it, seeing an eagle flying away "I KNEW THERE WAS AN EAGLE!" shouted Scarlet with Nina on top at her head causing the other three to look at her weirdly.0_o "You're late Ruka." said Natsume to the other boy. Mikan was still struggling "Whose fault is that… I came here to save you… Natsume? What are you doing? Who is she?" asked Ruka "She was here when I woke up. She only cursed at me and won't tell me who she is." replied Natsume "Is she an Alice?" asked Ruka "Dunno" said Natsume as Scarlet went up to them. "Anyways since she won't listen to me, I'm going to make her cry… should I take off her panties?" asked Natsume "No! Nee-chan help me." shouted Mikan every one paused for awhile waiting for Scarlet's answer "No I don't want to make enemies this early." said Scarlet "Good choice." said Natsume "Are you alright Mikan-chan?" asked Narumi as he burst into the scene "Not really… but I am." said Scarlet "Bye Smart girl and polka dot panties." said Natsume while holding someone's panties as he and Ruka escaped. "Who did he get that off from?" asked Narumi and Scarlet "OH MY GOD! THAT PERV SWIPED MY PANTIES!" cried Mikan "Now… now stop crying Mikan-chan. Natsume can be such a naughty boy. He swiped of your undies? No big deal. Just wait till you grow up! It'll be great." said Narumi with a sweat drop "Umm it is a big deal." said Scarlet and Misaki. Mikan started to cry even more "Oh don't worry I'll make Natsume make an honest woman of you." sweat dropped Narumi "HELL NO THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" shouted Mikan "Good. Now stop crying." said Scarlet darkly making everyone look at her wide-eyed 0_0 "Crying doesn't suit you Mikan-chan this is your new school uniform, here stop crying and model this for me okay?' asked Narumi "Let's go Mikan!" shouted Scarlet getting pumped up as she grabbed both uniforms and pushed Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei out.

**5 minutes later**

"OOOHHH you guys look so cute." said Narumi "Looks good." said Misaki "Umm thank you." said Scarlet while Mikan and Narumi went into their own world about how cute she looks. "How pathetic." stated Scarlet looking at her sister's stupidity "Now Mikan-chan and Scarlet-chan, about entering the Academy you have been accepted! I'll tell your family for you." said Narumi _ 'Grandpa.' _Thought Scarlet "But it is provisional as I said before to officially enter the school you have to pass the entrance test during the one week temporary stay." said Narumi with a smile "Oh great joy." said Scarlet as Mikan stopped cheering. "Don't worry its easy! You're going to Elementary Division Class B. All you have to do is be cooperative, friendly, and accepted by your classmates. We'll see how you do and judge your Alice level." stated Narumi So that's all asked Scarlet and Mikan in unison Yes that's all said Narumi with a thumbs up. "Excuse me sir we're the class presidents from elementary division B. May we come in?" said a voice that sounded so familiar "Ah, there here." said Narumi "How can we help you?" asked the voice. "Mikan-chan and Scarlet-chan meet your classmates." said Narumi "Ho-HOTARU!" shouted Mikan "Is it really Taru-chan?" asked Scarlet "I better not bet dreaming." as she pinched herself "Yes its real! Taru-chan." said Scarlet as she gave Hotaru a bear hug. "MOOUU I missed you it's been six months." said Scarlet.

**10 minutes later**

"I see Imai-san is the best friend you were talking about." said Narumi "Hotaru I missed you so much." said Mikan as she got really teary. "Why is she here?" asked Hotaru "These two are at it again." said Scarlet "Are they really best friends?" asked Misaki "Yep they are." replied Scarlet with a huge grin. Then Hotaru blocked Mikan's face by her hand "Don't come near me looking like such a wreck the Mikan I know is cuter." said Hotaru. Mikan finally got it and began to smile "Is this better? We came here because we really missed you. Hotaru can I give you a hug?" asked Mikan "I've never seen someone so stupid enough to come here on their own just to see their friend." said Hotaru "Umm thank you?" said Scarlet with a sweat drop "You surprised me… come here you dummies!" said Hotaru as she actually smiled "See Mikan I told you that we'll have the good old days back Scarlet!" grinned cutely.

**5 minutes later**

"Here we are you two the classroom." said Narumi as he came to a stop in front of a door "Well Mikan, Scarlet be friendly to everyone okay?" said Narumi "Umm okay?" asked Mikan and Scarlet. "Welcome to Elementary Division Class B." said Narumi as he opened the door. When Mikan and Scarlet saw the class they got a sweat drop "How delightful." said Scarlet sarcastically.

**Part three will be next rate and message**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:**

"Here we are you two the classroom." said Narumi as he came to a stop in front of a door "Well Mikan, Scarlet be friendly to everyone okay?" said Narumi "Umm okay?" asked Mikan and Scarlet. "Welcome to Elementary Division Class B." said Narumi as he opened the door. When Mikan and Scarlet saw the class they got a sweat drop "How delightful." said Scarlet sarcastically.

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

"Umm this is so cool! Hey is that girl wearing lipstick?" asked Scarlet. "Umm welcome to Elementary Division Class B, Mikan-chan and Scarlet-chan." a boy with glasses said. "I'm Yuu Tobita the class representative. You may be a little confused with this class seeing that it is different from what you previously had, so don't hesitate to ask me if you have any questions." Yuu said. "Okay I got it." Scarlet stated as she grinned her signature grin with Nina on top of her head… _'Narumi this people are hard to get along with'_ Scarlet thought… "Hey prez!" A voice said "Who are they?" asked a floating guy. "Oh she's-" Yuu was cut off by a dude wearing glasses who was reading a manga "I heard them talking in front of the school gate. They are the fresh meat that Naru brought." The dude said. "Sugiooo! I never knew that this could happen." Mikan said while Scarlet did a face palm at her sister's stupidity. "Flying and super hearing ability those are some of the common Alices in this school." Hotaru stated. "I knew that." Scarlet said with an award winning smile. "Mikan and Scarlet…" Hotaru said. "Nani? Taru-cha?" asked Scarlet. "I really don't know what kind of Alice both of you have but… there is something I must tell you. In this class pretend that we're not friends okay? Because I'm trying to get this years –best students award." Hotaru said. "Cool I'm okay with that." Scarlet replied. "This is no ordinary school, so you might have some rough patches… anyway good luck." Hotaru as she turned around to leave. "This is Mikan Sakura one of your new friends be kind everyone and this is-" the substitute teacher said until he was interrupted by paper balls being thrown at him. _'Interesting'_ thought Scarlet as she smiled cutely. "What a couple of daisies." A dude said _'A DAISY'_ thought Scarlet in disbelief. "LISTEN UP PEOPLE I'M OKAY WITH PEOPLE CALLING ME A WEIRDO, A SCREW UP, AND EVEN A MENTAL PERSON, BUT NEVER CALL ME A DAISY I AM NOT A FUCKING GIRLY-GIRL WHO NEEDS TO BE RESCUED 24/7! GOT THAT!" Scarlet bellowed. "Hmm a fighter." A random guy said. "Very cute too." Another guy whispered. "I wonder if she is single?" asked another guy. Scarlet got a huge sweatdrop _'Oh man! I have fanboys what are the odds of that?_' thought Scarlet as she anime cried to herself. "Oh my name is Scarlet Sakura. You can call me Carly-chan or Letty-chan chan okay!" Scarlet said as she gave a very cute smile. Instantly almost all the boys in the class in the class blushed… _'Crud more fanboys'_ thought Scarlet as she went to help the teacher and Mikan. "Oh before I forget I'm Mikan's sister." Scarlet said as she pointed to Mikan. "Okay Mikan-san your desk is next to Imai-san and Scarlet-san your desk is at the back row." The substitute teacher stated. Scarlet looked at Mikan and saw she had a very smile, Scarlet then smiled to herself as she thought _'At least Mikan is happy again.'_ Then she went to the back row found her desk and saw a guy that had a manga covering his face. Scarlet brought out her song book continued writing the lyrics of her new song. Nina then decided to jump on the guys lap causing him to wake up while Scarlet hissed "Nina."

**Natsume P.O.V.**

Natsume was sleeping peacefully with a book on his face until he felt something landing on his lap and a cute female voice hiss "Nina." As the manga fell of his face he came to meet eyes with very large brown orbs and looked at his lap to see a kitten staring up at him cutely.

**Scarlet P.O.V.**

"It's you…" Scarlet said "The guy who pinned Mikan down." as Scarlet laughed at the memory which caused Mikan to take a look at the back only for her see Natsume. "YOU PERVERT! GIVE ME BACK MY PANTIES!" Mikan shouted with a very angry glare while marching all the way to your table causing Scarlet to shake her head in pity. 'What are you talking about? Perverts are morons who attack out of sexual desires… who would feel desire for you? Idiot!" stated Natsume. "Calm down Mi-chan before you get in trouble." Scarlet said but was ignored. "YOU KNOW WHAT APOLOGIZE GOD DAMN IT!" Mikan shouted until she was lifted up in the air. "Hey new girl how dare you talk to Natsume-san like that huh?" asked the dude. Mikan started to cry so Scarlet had to intervene "Put her down please." Scarlet said. He let Mikan down and Scarlet smacked Mikan at the back of her head causing everyone to stare at her 0_0. "I thought she was one of us… but what's her deal? She called Natsume-kun a pervert." A girl named Sumire said. "You're going easy on them?" Sumire asked Natsume. "Hey polka dots." Natsume said as Scarlet went back to her seat and was looking at her songs. "I said hey polka dots!" Natsume said… "What?" Mikan asked coldly. "What kind of Alice do you have?" asked Natsume which caused Scarlet to actually pay attention to the conversation. "Humph! Like I'd tell you." Mikan said causing Scarlet to roll her eyes as Mikan was lifted up once again. "Come to think of it…" a boy started to say… "A mind reader huh. Don't you dare finish that sentence." Scarlet stated darkly as she thought of what she did to the last person who hurt her sister causing the boy to get wide-eyed out of fear. "No way! Unbelievable! You don't even know your own Alice?" said Sumire in shock. "Why are you even here then? That's totally crazy I've never heard of such a thing. Did you pretend to be an Alice and sneak into this school? How pathetic." Sumire said to both Mikan and Scarlet. "The pathetic one is you! Did you actually think that the higher ups would let a non-Alice into this academy." Scarlet said darkly causing Sumire to hesitate before saying "Well show me proof then. Come on hurry up." As Sumire gained her confidence back stated impatiently.

"You know what shut up! You think that you are that-" Mikan said until she got rudely interrupted "Amazing? You bet it is… You guys are pretty clueless so I'll fill you in… We Alice are elite, renowned and protected by the government. By using our Alice where it is needed… We've provided a huge service in various fields which includes politics, art, and sciences. It's not an exaggeration when a say almost all the specialist in Japan are Alice. Non-Alice people are like parasites, they gather around Alice and leeches off them or they're drones who work for Alice. In short, we are chosen people and we belong to a different class while they're inferior ordinary citizens." Sumire stated. Mikan looked at Hotaru with worried eyes. "Mi-chan please don't worry she's not like that." Scarlet whispered to Mikan. "If you can't prove it… You might as well admit you're not an Alice. Get out of this school right now. Who do you think you are…. Hey are you even listening?" asked Sumire. "Nina attack when you think they've gone too far." Scarlet whispered to Nina. "I already knew all those things about Alice. You know what Mikan and I don't think that Alices are better than non-Alices… Unless you count on being so full of yourself. You are so pathetic." Scarlet stated. "Why you little…" Sumire started to say but got cut off. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOUR Alice! YOU ARE JUST A WASTE OF SPACE!" Scarlet and Mikan said in unison.

Someone pinned Mikan to the floor while Nina kept attacking and dodging Sumire's attacks. "I'm afraid I'm the only one who is allowed the make this idiot cry… Get your hands off her!" stated Hotaru. "Ruka make this kitten stop!" said Sumire. "She won't listen to me, so I can't." Ruka said in return. "Of course she won't stop she only listens to Nee-chan." Mikan said. "My control over my Alice is stronger than yours Ruka." Scarlet stated while glaring darkly at Sumire and the boy who pinned Mikan. "So much for my best student award… thanks guys… Putting up with rampant idiocy for nothing. One month of central town meal coupons… not to mention… I lost the permission to go home for one week which was part of the award. Since I'm not going home after all, you'll have to apologize to my parents. Still you guys came here just to see me which was totally out of my calculations… You two saved me the trouble of to take a trip just to visit you, so I'll make an exception we'll call it even… but you two still owe me for the coupons." Hotaru stated. "Not to worry I know what to cook for you…! Wait am I even allowed to actually use the kitchen?" asked Scarlet. "Na-Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun…" said Sumire in panic. "Hey polka dots and smart one… If you two are not accepted by this class in one week, you will not be able to officially enter the academy right? Guess you two are going to fail… Well the smart one is most definitely an Alice… but what about you polka dots… that's if you're really an Alice… you can see the northern woods from the window here, right? Hike through it and leave a footprint on the senior division grounds. Do that and I'll gladly acknowledge your skills and accept you as an Alice." Natsume said. "Northern woods." Scarlet said. "But… that's nuts! The forest is off-limits even to Alice…" stated Yuu while panicking. "I'm not forcing her to do anything if she doesn't want to, she can just leave." Natsume said. "Nina, Mi-chan we are going to that forest." Scarlet smirked. "Since both of you are new I'll give you a handicap. You can take your friends with you as a guide." Natsume said. Mikan was about to ask Hotaru but Hotaru was way ahead of her and dashed off. "I'll go with you two, as the class representative I can't let two helpless girls go into a forest like that alone." Yuu stated. "Then our deal is done. Let the games begin." Natsume said.

**Ruka P.O.V.**

"Natsume…" said Ruka … "Is there something special about smart girl that caught your attention? Why are you doing all of this…?" asked Ruka. "Not really." Natsume said.

**At the northern woods**

"SUGIIOOO! So this is the northern woods, huh? It's so big." Scarlet said. The people who came with you and Mikan were Yuu and Hotaru since Mikan dragged her. Mikan-chan, Scarlet-chan let's proceed with caution! I heard there are a lot of weird things in this forest." Yuu said. "Weird things?" asked Mikan. "Well for example… Yeek," Yuu yelled. "What was that sound?" asked Mikan. "Weird things." Hotaru and Scarlet said in unison. "Hey down there that looks like a teddy bear… I can't see from a distance remember…" asked Scarlet. "Huh? A teddy bear?" asked Mikan as she turned around and saw a teddy bear.

**Part four will be next rate and message**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

"SUGIIOOO! So this is the northern woods, huh? It's so big." Scarlet said. The people who came with you and Mikan were Yuu and Hotaru since Mikan dragged her. Mikan-chan, Scarlet-chan let's proceed with caution! I heard there are a lot of weird things in this forest." Yuu said. "Weird things?" asked Mikan. "Well for example… Yeek," Yuu yelled. "What was that sound?" asked Mikan. "Weird things." Hotaru and Scarlet said in unison. "Hey down there that looks like a teddy bear… I can't see from a distance remember…" asked Scarlet. "Huh? A teddy bear?" asked Mikan as she turned around and saw a teddy bear.

**End of recap: **

**Story:**

"Why is there a teddy bear in a place like this?" asked Scarlet with a huge sweatdrop.

**Narumi P.O.V.**

Serina was looking in her crystal ball while Narumi was drinking tea. "I wonder if the real test has begun? It's about time." Serina said. "Natsume-kun is a clever boy. I thought he'd sense something special about Scarlet-chan and Mikan-chan and try to test them like this." Narumi stated. "Just as I expected… stuff like that is why Natsume hates you." Misaki-sensei stated. "But Naru… isn't it to dangerous pitting the northern woods against two mere Alice candidates…? If something were to happen—" Serina was cut off. "I'm prepared to take action if there is an emergency… plus they're not just mere candidates… most likely Scarlet-chan… for Natsume in particular… she maybe the key person who controls where we go from here." Narumi stated.

**Scarlet P.O.V**

"Umm… is it natural for that teddy bear to move?" asked Scarlet in confusion. ~One fine day… one fine day… Deep in the woods… deep in the woods… I met Mr. Bear… I met Mr. Bear~ the song ended "Kuwai! It's so cute and it's actually moving! Can I please have one? 0_0" asked Scarlet while having a cute grin. "Scarlet-chan! You should get away from that bear!" exclaimed Yuu while running away. "What are you talking about?" asked Scarlet petting the bear's head and stroking Nina's fur "He or she is totally harmless." But when Mikan went near the bear… the bear punched her face. "I guess he doesn't like you Mikan. Now Mr. Bear you shouldn't punch people in the face…" scold Scarlet to Mr. Bear. "Mi-Mikan-chan!" stated Yuu "Despite his cuddly appearance he's a real bruiser of a bear! People call him the guardian of the forest th-that fellow is Mr. Bear." Yuu stated. Mr. Bear kept hitting Mikan while Scarlet looked around boredly… then Hotaru went somewhere…

**5 minutes later**

Hotaru showed up with a bucket of water… and splashed Mr. Bear with it "Prez, put that garbage in my car." Hotaru said… They went to the car... "The bear… was apparently made by a student who had the Alice of doll making. When he makes dolls they come to life. Rumor has it that Mr. Bear is the first doll he made… I heard he became violent because his button eyes were put on the wrong way." Yuu stated. Scarlet sensed that an animal was in danger and went off the car unnoticed by the other two to find it. "Are you hungry?" asked Scarlet as she stepped in front of the chick ^No I'm just scared and lonely.^ the chick said. "Well my name is Scarlet and this is Nina my kitten and we could keep you company if you want." Scarlet stated with Nina on top of her head purring in agreement. ^Thank you so much. By the way call me giant Piyo.^ said Giant Piyo as he let Scarlet climbed on top of his head. They walked aimlessly in the woods for awhile until their stomachs grumbled good thing the caught the smell of food. They followed the scent until they burst into the clearing where Mikan and the others were.

**At the Junior Division Animal Husbandry Club**

"Hey does anybody know where the giant Piyo is?" asked a guy wearing a chicken hat. "Huh? Isn't he in his nest in the northern woods?" asked a guy wearing a cow hat. "No he wasn't there… I can't imagine Piyo getting up before meal time… once he gets up he keeps on peeping until he gets food right?" asked a guy with the chicken hat. "That's strange." The guy with the cow hat said.

**Back in the northern woods**

Scarlet was riding on Piyo while chasing after the others "WEE!" she cheered as Nina also purred in excitement. Everyone else "Run for your lives!" they screamed as they run as fast as they can.

**Ruka P.O.V.**

"Ruka-kun? Where are you Ruka-kun? Hey does anyone know where Ruka-kun is? I was going to play supermodel with him." Sumire stated… Ruka then went to the animal barn… ^Oh it's Ruka he is here!^ said some animals… Ruka went to his… umm friendly animal thing "Hi everyone! Did you miss me?" asked Ruka and then he stopped ^What's a matter Ruka?^ asked an animal… ^Help us! Ruka! We're in trouble in the northern woods…^ stated the animals in his head. Ruka then went out to the northern woods.

**Natsume P.O.V.**

"Hey where is Ruka?" asked Natsume… "I dunno!" stated one guy… "Oh I think I saw him… he was going to the northern woods. He seemed to be in a hurry." Another guy stated.

**Scarlet P.O.V.**

'_Someone is using the Alice of Hallucinations to lure Ruka into a trap.' _Thought Scarlet still on top of Big Piyo's head.

**Part five will be next rate and message**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:**

**Natsume P.O.V.**

"Hey where is Ruka?" asked Natsume… "I dunno!" stated one guy… "Oh I think I saw him… he was going to the northern woods. He seemed to be in a hurry." Another guy stated.

**Scarlet P.O.V.**

'_Someone is using the Alice of Hallucinations to lure Ruka into a trap.'_ Thought Scarlet still on top of Big Piyo's head.

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

**Natsume P.O.V.**

"Natsume… I can't take it…" stated Ruka… "It's okay…" stated Natsume… "Why is it only you has to who go through this?" asked Ruka while tearing up. "We have to bear it for now." Natsume stated _'I wanna grow up quickly… and become powerful, I wanna be strong enough… to destroy everything that's "crowding me in…'_"Hey, Y'know the transfer kids? Think they can clear the northern woods?" asked a kid. "No way no how! I bet you 500 rabbits they'll give up right after they meet bear." Another kid stated. "You think so? But they could be hiding some amazing Alice!" countered another kid. "I hope they don't get hurt or anything… I'm a little worried." A girl said. "Have someone keep an eye on the northern woods." Natsume demanded. "Yes sir." A dude replied. "What are you talking about? They're not Alices I just know it. They're all full of crap especially that Scarlet girl. It's about time that they got found out serves her right. Right Natsume-kun?" asked Sumire while trying to be cute. "Shut the hell up you morons… the smart one, Scarlet was her name was right, this school isn't a place where regular people can just saunter up to. You should recognize at least that much." Natsume stated harshly. Everything got silent… "Yeah… You're right! I was thinking the same thing, Natsume-kun can't be too careful." Sumire said trying to kiss up to him. Back then "Is there something special about her?" asked Ruka. _'It wasn't because I was tired… I know I used my Alice but nothing happened and there is Scarlet she knows almost everything in this school and more… Just who the hell are these people?' _thought Natsume.

**Scarlet P.O.V.**

Ruka was now in front of Big Piyo. "Ruka you don't have to do this alone." Scarlet stated with a smile. "Really?" asked Ruka. "I know for a fact that they will look at what you are doing anyway, so it won't be embarrassing doing it with someone else." Scarlet replied sliding of Piyo's back. "You're right! Thank you Scarlet." Ruka said. "No problem. Call me Carly-chan." Scarlet grinned. Scarlet and Ruka prepared themselves suddenly sparkles can be seen everywhere… "Goodness! What a wonderful down you have you splendid thing you! 3" said Ruka and Scarlet with sparkles in their eyes… ^Peep^ said Bid Piyo. "Darling come play with us! 3" said Ruka and Scarlet.

**Natsume P.O.V.**

"Natsume-san! Someone remote-viewed the northern woods… and it looks like… Ruka-kun was captured by three of those four…" stated a dude while Natsume as in shock.

**Scarlet P.O.V. soon after**

The animal keeper from the junior division found Piyo while Scarlet and Ruka bid a tearful farewell with Piyo "JET'AIME MON AMOUR!" said Ruka and Scarlet. [Scarlet took up all kinds of languages and it basically meant good bye my love] Everything was silent… "You promised not to look…" said Ruka. "Well what was all our trouble for? Why didn't the animal keeper come sooner…?" asked Hotaru. "Well we got to see something amusing." Yuu stated. Mikan was laughing hysterically until Scarlet sent her a death glare. "Wait Ruka-kun!" said Yuu. Then Hotaru grabbed his sleeve… "Let go-" Ruka started until he turned around and saw a picture with himself and Scarlet dancing with Big Piyo. "Sorry Ruka…" stated Scarlet.

**Natsume P.O.V.**

"… Ruka was tied up?" asked Natsume. "He seemed to be angry at being tricked. Come to think of it that Scarlet girl was nowhere to be found…" stated the scout for the northern woods. "Yuu uses illusions, doesn't he?" asked a dude. "It can also be said that Scarlet wasn't a part of the plan." Natsume concluded. "Oh no! maybe they'd lose the game and tricked Ruka-kun to keep him as hostage, but Scarlet didn't agree, judging from her personality she is not the kind of person who likes to take advantage of other people, so she left the group. Those other three had the nerve!" said Sumire in shock. Natsume then got very angry, yet also at the same time grateful that at least one of them was honest enough to finish what they had started without cheating… then Sumire got scared. "Natsume-kun is scary…" said Sumire scared as heck. "Where are they right now?" asked Natsume. "Huh? Oh uh…" said the scout. "Uh-oh… dumb move picking Ruka-kun as the hostage." A boy said. "Natsume-san look really angry…" said a girl "Hey at this rate on of those girls are going to be in big trouble, isn't she?" asked a dude.

**Scarlet P.O.V.**

Mikan and the others kept making fun of Ruka until "It's not funny alright drop it! He isn't the only one who has that kind of Alice!" shouted Scarlet as she cradled Nina into her chest. "Thanks Carly-chan." Ruka said with a smile. "Why do you always act so though Ruka-pyon?" asked Mikan. "What are you talking about?" asked Ruka. "You're sweet and kind. Why are you pretending Ruka-pyon?" asked Mikan. "If you don't smile… then I don't smile… I don't want to be happy… if you're still in agony…" "it's because of Natsume isn't it?" asked Mikan. "Ehh?" asked Ruka coming back from a deep memory. "Drop it." Scarlet said but she was ignored. "I'm right. That sounds more of a slave then a friend to me. He's manipulating the whole class sadly…" said Mikan as Ruka flinched. "What do you know about Natsume?" shouted Ruka while Scarlet shook her head and cut him off. "Mikan you shouldn't talk about Natsume that way. Not everyone has an Alice that they can be proud of. Judging by Ruka's reaction something happened involving Natsume's Alice that had a negative effect in their lives. So how can anyone truly know how Natsume feels." Scarlet said gently while stroking Nina's fur. Everyone was shocked at her statement. "By the way Mikan… have you found out any sign of your Alice yet?" asked Hotaru. "Crud." Mikan said. "You have to figure out your Alice, even just a hint of one; otherwise, the class won't accept you even if you this game. You need to have proof that you're an Alice. If you find anything at all…" stated Hotaru. "It's a good thing I already know my Alice then." Scarlet stated cheerfully. "You'll be alright Mikan-chan…" stated Yuu while smiling. He then looked behind us "Oh…" "Umm what are you guys looking at?" asked Scarlet as she turned around and saw Natsume…

"Natsume why are you here?" asked Ruka. "We're leaving… the game is over…" said Natsume... "What?" asked Ruka. "Is it because they tricked Ruka?" asked Scarlet sadly… "They failed get the hell out of this school." Natsume stated… "Ehh? What are you talking about?" asked Mikan while getting a mad face and was about to walk towards Natsume but he pinned Mikan's shoulders to a tree. For some reason Scarlet got jealous. "You ignored my rules and took advantage of Ruka… Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Natsume harshly. "He is really pissed." Scarlet said while cradling Nina to her chest protectively… "Natsume don't! I just fine, you said didn't you? You were going to test her Alice with this game right?" asked Ruka. "Ruka… I don't show any mercy to my enemies or people who goes against me. She's the one who cheated her way out." Natsume said. "There's no going through to him." Scarlet stated… "I'll do whatever it takes to find out what your really up to." Natsume stated. Hotaru then got an idea, she got smoke bombs and set them off. Ruka pulled Scarlet behind him since she had done nothing wrong. As Yuu was trying to escape fire surrounded him. "Yuu!" cried Mikan. "I told you I'll do whatever it takes. Spit out what your Alice is?" asked Natsume harshly.

**Narumi P.O.V.**

"Naru! We have a situation! Natsume is going berserk? Hurry go to the northern woods." Serina said.

**Scarlet P.O.V.**

"Natsume! Put the fire out now!" Mikan shouted. "Hotaru don't you have a fire-extinguisher or something?" asked Mikan in panic. "It won't work with his flames…" analyzed Scarlet… "Stop it Natsume." Ruka said. "All she needs to do is to show me her Alice." Natsume stated. "Hurry up or he'll die." He said in a monotone voice. "Natsume stop she doesn't know what her Alice is or if she even has one god damn it! Why do you think I came with her. Stop the god damn fire!" stated Scarlet. Natsume just ignored her and put a fire around Hotaru… "Hotaru!" Mikan said. "Huh, she's Naru's stooge how could I believe you? If she doesn't tell me what her Alice is the other girl will burn as well!" stated Natsume. Mikan began to tear up "JUST STOP IT YOU FUCKED UP BASTARD!" said Mikan then a bright light surrounded all of you. 'The Nullification Alice' thought Scarlet when out of nowhere Narumi kisses Natsume's head… "PPPFFFTTT gay moment." Scarlet said while giggling. "Whew! Are you okay Mikan-chan?" asked Narumi. "Yes I'm fine." Mikan replied. "Well that was pretty rough huh?" asked Narumi as Yuu glomped Mikan… "Hahahaha are you guys alright?" asked Mikan "Gomen you guys I put you in danger." Mikan said. "Mikan-chan, you passed your entrance exam. Congratulations! You have a truly wonderful Alice…" said Narumi "Mikan you have the Nullification Alice." Narumi said. "Cool." Scarlet stated. "Hey Carly-chan can you do me a favor…" said Ruka "What's the favor?" asked Scarlet. "I want you to protect Natsume no matter what…" stated Ruka "Why!" asked Scarlet while blushing… "I think he is interested in you." Ruka stated. "Fine I will." Scarlet said as she was cuddling Nina. "WOW! Wow!" said Mikan. 'She gets excited over stupid things.' Thought Scarlet while sweatdropping. "Okay lets finish the entrance process?" asked Narumi "Okay!" said Mikan and Scarlet in unison. "Oh right, let me say this again… Welcome to Alice Academy Miss Mikan Sakura and Miss Scarlet Sakura, you two are officially two new students." Narumi stated "Yatta! Let's get some milkshake." Scarlet said.

**Part six will be next rate and message**


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap:**

"Hey Carly-chan can you do me a favor…" said Ruka "What's the favor?" asked Scarlet. "I want you to protect Natsume no matter what…" stated Ruka "Why!" asked Scarlet while blushing… "I think he is interested in you." Ruka stated. "Fine I will." Scarlet said as she was cuddling Nina. "WOW! Wow!" said Mikan. 'She gets excited over stupid things.' Thought Scarlet while sweatdropping. "Okay lets finish the entrance process?" asked Narumi "Okay!" said Mikan and Scarlet in unison. "Oh right, let me say this again… Welcome to Alice Academy Miss Mikan Sakura and Miss Scarlet Sakura, you two are officially two new students." Narumi stated "Yatta! Let's get some milkshake." Scarlet said.

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

**Scarlet P.O.V**

Mikan and Scarlet then started to cheer like crazy then… "Shut up you two morons." said Hotaru they both turned around just to see a Bakan Gun pointed at their face. "Ahhh. Gomen Taru-chan for sleeping in your room hahahaha" said Scarlet while having a bump on head sweatdropping. "I can't believe you both sleep talk." said Hotaru.

**Flashback to Yesterday**

"Mikan, Scarlet you two have a wonderful Alice. Congratulations on your official enrollment. Normal I would show you the headmaster but… well the headmaster is a really busy person." Stated Narumi… "Soo basically it is impossible to see him?" asked Scarlet… "Correct" stated Hotaru. "However both of you will officially be attending classes from tomorrow onward. We will have you staying at a dorm starting today both of you will be staying at Hotaru's" stated Narumi with a happy face and Scarlet just smiled sweetly. "And Mikan, Scarlet since both of you are officially entered you're not allowed to contact anybody outside of the school not even your family." stated Narumi. "Fine with me Gi-chan already knew this would happen to me one day." stated Scarlet while Nina was perched on top of her head. "What?" asked Mikan "Yes not allowed starting now." stated Narumi. "But I run away without telling grandpa anything and I want to see him before starting school here." Stated Mikan wile crying ((I think)). "I'm sorry school policy." stated Narumi. "I understand… how long is awhile?" asked Mikan "I'm not quite sure it depends on the person." stated Narumi "How about you write a letter Mikan? You can hand your letter to a teacher and the school will send it but we're not allowed phone calls though… surely just by letter he'll understand." Stated Yuu "Also if you do your best… and be a good student you will get to see your grandpa then." stated Yuu "Really I'll try my best and write lots of letters." said Mikan with a happy face. Hotaru and Ruka just stared while Scarlet who was petting Nina was smiling… "Let's head back and I'll show you your dorms." stated Narumi "Yay." says Scarlet and Mikan in unison. "Natsume?" asked Ruka "Scarlet stay back just in case." stated Narumi… "Umm okay?" said Scarlet… "Natsume are you okay?" asked Ruka…

**BAMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Mikan just got shoved to the ground while Natsume was holding Scarlet's hand for support "Natsume…" said Ruka "Naru! I'm going to kill you!" said Natsume harshly… "Yeah I thought so, I knew you would get mad when everyone saw that you must be embarrassed" stated Narumi "Shut up!" said Natsume while blushing "Narumi-sensei your bleeding!" said Mikan while trying to get up but falling back down… "Itai! My butt hurts now… screw you Natsume." said Mikan while getting mad. "Sirens gone off" said Scarlet "You better run Natsume otherwise the guy you hate is coming to get you…" said Narumi 'Can't stand?' wondered Scarlet with a big question mark on her head. "Hey Scarlet!" said Natsume "Nani? Natsume?" asked Scarlet "Thanks for not using Ruka" said Natsume "Ehh. No problem I don't like using other people" said Scarlet. Then Natsume made a thumbs down sign to Mikan "Ehh me going down you wish" huffed Mikan with a vein mark "You're going to regret the fact that you came here on your own you optimistic fool" stated Natsume as he left. "YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET MEETING ME GAYWAD!" shouted Mikan… "You just said that when he left…" stated Scarlet… "Shut up!" shouted Mikan with a vein mark "Shall we go?" asked Narumi with a sweatdrop.

**In the classroom**

Kids were whispering actually shocked that Scarlet and Mikan made it. "Once again they have returned with much surprise" stated Narumi "Again let me say this… Hello my name is Scarlet Sakura I hope to have a great school year with you guys" said Scarlet with a cute smile. "Congratulations we were worried about you two…" said a girl "Was it scary?" asked another kid "Hey what kind of Alice do you guys have?" asked another kid "You two are pretty awesome since you went against the bear" said a boy "Thank you. Mr. Bear was really nice to me but is mean to Mikan." said Scarlet holding Nina close trying to get away from the crowd which was approved by the Natsume and Ruka fan club. Meanwhile "It was not scary. I have the Nullification Alice. Yuu, Hotaru, and Scarlet helped a lot" stated Mikan with a smile. This time there was no approval from the Natsume and Ruka fan club. "I can't believe they are all over them… okay I guess Scarlet isn't that bad. Besides who was it that started saying they were fake Alice in the first place? What a huge mistake" said Sumire "It was you" stated the dude who could read minds and Scarlet… "Okay please everyone settle down get back to your seats!" stated Narumi... "Narumi-sensei you're the teacher here?" asked Mikan for Scarlet already figured it out. "Oh you didn't know Mikan?" answered Narumi "Looks like Natsume isn't here skipping or tardy looks like" said Narumi. "I wonder what happened." Scarlet muttered to herself. Then the door opened and showed Natsume all wounded and with his mask on... Scarlet knew that Natsume had been punished and was very worried about him. "NATSUME!" shouted Ruka with worry in his voice while he stood up and went to help Natsume they went back to Natsume's desk. "Soo you were caught after all… by him…" said Narumi "Shut up…" low growled Natsume… "Hey! Natsume! Listen to this everyone is disobeying your orders and welcome them and-" started Sumire... "Oh Sumire are you blind? His hurt and probably has a headache" stated Scarlet calmly... "Thanks" muttered Natsume "Crisis averted" mumbled Ruka. Natsume then sat down on his seat. "This is bad... Natsume has is punishment mask on Natsume is always in a terrible mood when he has it on..." stated a Kid... "I heard that it sends electric shock waves to your brain and it gives you huge headache which is endless." stated a dude. "Natsume?" ask Ruka. "Don't worry Ruka…" stated Natsume… "Okay now that everyone is here! I've got tell you guys something; well it's about our two new students Mikan and Scarlet... As they are new to this school they don't know right from left... therefore I'd like to choose a Partner who will guide them through everyday life here" stated Narumi... "I'd ask both of the selected individual teach them everything about everyday life here." stated Narumi… Mikan then look at Hotaru who held out a sign that said No which caused her to cry about it. "I'm sure that nobody is going to volunteer well except maybe for Scarlet I could tell there is a lot. Right so I've decided already! Mikan's partner is Natsume Hyuuga and Scarlet's partner is Ruka Nogi." said Narumi. "EHHHHHHHHHH!" said Mikan in shock. "Well at least you get the awesome Ruka..." stated Scarlet... "Why Narumi-sensei have to? I mean you don't normally make someone of his status do that right?" said a kid. "mooooouu Narumi-sensei why do I have to pair with him?" ask Mikan while jabbing a finger at Natsume direction. "Hmph like I care.." said Natsume... Ruka and Scarlet looked at each other and said "This is not going to end well"

**Somewhere I don't know**

"Mikan Sakura is 12 years old from Kyoto prefecture with the Nullification Alice. Scarlet Sakura is 12 years old from Kyoto prefecture with the Animal Pheromone Alice. Let's see how this turns out." said Narumi.

**Classroom**

"Mikan, Scarlet what is your star class?" asked Sumire "Has not been decided yet. Can't you see I'm drawing! Unless you don't know what drawing means!" stated Scarlet while Hotaru and Mikan. "Plus what does a star class mean anyway?" asked Mikan which caused Scarlet to stop what she was doing and look at Mikan in shock. "Oh my God! She doesn't even know what star class is. I can't believe how a clueless girl like can be partnered with Natsume-kun!" shouted Sumire which caused Scarlet to come out of shock. "Mikan is so doomed…" said Scarlet causing Hotaru to nod in agreement. "Let me explain the star class evaluation system that the academy uses to judge our Alice level and attitude… Starting from the top there is the Triple star with three stars, Double star with two stars, Single star with one star and the no-star without a star they are the four levels which are indicated by the number of gold stars… furthermore there is a superior level named Special… it is reserved for the genius of geniuses and is extremely rare. It's not something that you can work hard on. They are admired by all Alice's. In addition the kind of treatment you'll receive at school and in dorms will depend on the star level you have. Most of the people in the elementary division are doubles and singles." stated Yuu. "Oh Yuu! You're a triple that is so awesome." said Scarlet and Mikan in shock. "Ah yeah." stated Yuu. "There are only three people in our class that is triple. Our class rep is serious and responsible and he can use his illusions in a sophisticated manner." said a girl "Imai is also a triple." she stated again "EHH!" said Scarlet and Mikan "She's smart, mature and assertive on top of that she has such an original Alice." stated the girl again "So what's Natsume's rank anyway?" asked Scarlet "Of course he's the only Special star in the elementary division." said Sumire "Maybe I'll be a double." said Mikan "But I guess I'll look forward to finding out your star class." said Sumire "I'll be looking forward to it as well." stated Scarlet "Don't think about any of that it's stupid anyways… no matter what your star class is you are still you. There is no use on dwelling over such a thing." stated Hotaru "Besides Mikan you have such a rare and wonderful Alice. Plus both of you are cute and cheerful." stated Yuu as Mikan blushed "Well it's true Mikan you are cute and cheerful but me I'm not that cute I mean I'm smart, I'm cheerful but not as cheerful as you are though." stated Scarlet "Oh crap! The next class is taught by Mr. Jinno clean up!" said a guy "it seem like that this is a very mean teacher I'll just help clean up. So who is this Jinno?" asked Scarlet while cleaning up and putting away her drawing book "Jinno is the head supervisor of the elementary division and is also our math teacher." replied Yuu "Math huh weird I love math I don't know why though." said Scarlet "So is he strict?" asked Mikan "Yep he is strict and detest things that are done wrong you should be careful not to make Jinno-sensei hate you." stated Yuu.

**Next period**

"I shall start the lesson…" said Jinno-Sensei as he started to write things on the board… Scarlet was looking at what was written with a bored expression… 'I've already learned this' thought Scarlet… then something almost hit her on the head but she caught it and stuffed it in her bag then looked back at the board… but another came in and hit Mikan… "New girls do you have anything to say?" asked Jinno-Sensei. "We didn't do anything Jinno-Sensei." said Scarlet with a confused look on her face. "If you didn't do anything then what is the square root of pi?" asked Jinno-Sensei with a smirk. "You can't be serious… the square root of pi is 1.77245385090." stated Scarlet with a bored face. Jinno-Sensei looked at the calculator "The answer is correct." said Jinno-Sensei. Then something it Mikan on the head... "THIS CLASS IS BORING I LOVE TAKOYAKI!" said that chicken thing... 'Mikan... what's going on?' thought Scarlet… "New girl are you unsatisfied with my lesson if you have something to say do say it out loud. If you keep disturbing my class with this behavior I will punish you... Then two trash can floated one above Scarlet's head and another above Mikan's head… "Mr. Jinno I'm sorry to intrude but something is floating above Mikan and I's heads..." stated Scarlet until a trash can hits her head while the one aiming at Mikan's bounced off her Alice... "Mikan what did you do?" thought Scarlet... "Class disruption, usage of Alice during lessons you've violated those rules... what an attitude you have new girl... As I gather that your rank has not been decide... Mikan-san I will determine yours right now" he said while Scarlet looked at Sumire and gave her a death glare "This could be it!" whispered Sumire "You gay wad..." whispered Scarlet at Sumire and turned back to Mr. Jinno… "Your rank is nothing... While Scarlet we haven't decided on you yet..." stated Jinno, Mikan then get a shocked face... Scarlet then looked at Sumire again and Sumire looked back at Scarlet who gave the scariest glared known to mankind and yes scarier than Natsume's.

**Part seven will be next rate and message**


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:**

"Your rank is nothing... While Scarlet we haven't decided on you yet..." stated Jinno, Mikan then get a shocked face... Scarlet then looked at Sumire again and Sumire looked back at Scarlet who gave the scariest glared known to mankind and yes scarier than Natsume's.

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

The class was over... "Are you sure Jinjin! There is no no-star in the A division!" stated a Dude. "That girl is unbelievable!" said another kid. "Mikan-chan is you alright?" ask Yuu. "Hahahahhahhaha! I guess you really are something. Too bad Scarlet hasn't got decide yet but it's pretty hard to get a no-star!" laugh Sumire... Scarlet then gave a death glare at Sumire... "Oh Permy... shut the fuck up you retard!" stated Scarlet... "What did you say!" said Sumire. "I said shut the fuck up you retard God girls like you have no brain at all." stated Scarlet... "I know you're going to be a no-star once it has been decided!" stated Sumire angrily. "Stop making excuse saying you're smarter..." stated Scarlet "I'm not making excuses Mikan-san is..." stated Sumire… "GOD JUST SHUT UP! YOUR SOO F*CKING ANNOYING!" shouted Scarlet at Sumire "I DONT GET THIS F*CKING SCHOOL AT ALL! WHAT DOES A STAR RANK MEAN TO YOU! IT DOESNT SHOW YOU'RE STUPID OR DUMB AND IT DOESNT SHOW THAT YOU HAVE A BAD ATTITDUDE! YOU DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN"" shouted SCARLET at Sumire. "Humph your so going to get the No-star for sure..." stated Sumire. "Humph just leave me alone retard..." said Scarlet while drawing in her drawing book.

**Teacher's lounge**

"Despite everything Mikan Sakura's no star rank...was why too strict what about Scarlet?" ask Misaki "I'm thinking of making her a Special i mean she figure out the square root of Pi after 1 second I said it.." stated Jinjin. "She is a bright girl after all good choice Jinno-sensei beside I think she has another Alice up her sleeve that hasn't bloomed..." stated Narumi "You might be right..." stated Jinjin.

**Outside the division**

"Mooouu at least you have a rank I don't even know my rank yet" stated Scarlet... "Cheer up" Said Yuu

**In the dorms**

"Whoa is this the child 12 years old and receiving zero star still. how embarrassing I've been work here for 10 years and this is the first time I met an idiot like you and the other child you are the second special star in the elementary division." said the robot... "Oh my god it's a robot that is awesome! Wait what! I'm a special student?" said Scarlet in astonishment. "I'll show you the no-star room and I'll show you the special star room after this..." stated the Robot… "Okays I'll join you Mikan k?" asked Scarlet "At least I'll get to see you." smiled Mikan. Scarlet then just giggled

**At the no-star room**

"Wow what a room at least you get a good view Mikan-chan" stated Scarlet with a sweatdrop. "You know I tried to clean it" stated the Robot. "I think I should help you clean up on the weekend or something..." stated Scarlet with a smile… "Yea maybe..." said Mikan with her head down… "Now time for your room" said the Robot. "Bye Mikan see you at dinner…" said Scarlet and she left.

**At the special's dorm**

"SUUUUGGGIIIIOOOOOO!" said Scarlet... "This is the special dorm hope you have a nice stay" stated the robot and then it left. "Sugio… This is awesome I never stayed at a room like this... it feels kind of weird though..." stated Scarlet to Nina. Silences... "It's lonely here... oh well I think I should unpack" said Scarlet then an echo said the same thing... "OH MY GOD! It echoes!" smiled Scarlet happily she the shook her head... 'No don't get distracted just unpack Scarlet...' thought Scarlet

**Dinner time**

Scarlet took one look at the food for special... and then she look at the food for no-star... She then sighed..."Mikan here I'll let you have some of my food." she said as she gave her chicken to Mikan… "Nee-chan..." said Mikan with watery eyes… "Its okay I won't be able to finish this anyways" laugh Scarlet with a cute smile... "Wait what is this is it wine? Wait I know sparkling cider I love cider!" said Scarlet as she gave some cider to Mikan... "Mikan I hope you like cider" said Scarlet with a goofy smile. Mikan just smiled and ate. There was a lot of talking during dinner and funny comments.

**Bed time**

"Well night Mikan" said Scarlet as she then walked back all the way to her dorm...

**10 minutes later**

"OH MY GOD THIS IS A LONG WAY BACK I MEAN THIS IS A BIG SCHOOL!" shouted Scarlet...

**2 minutes later**

"I finally got back to my dorm yes! Now I feel so sleepy..." she said and went to put on her Pjs… Well time for bed..."

Sometime that night

"There, there don't cry" said a voice… "Huh?" said Scarlet as she woke up and open her door and saw Kindergartens crying and saying "Mommy" "So you're afraid of the dark? I'll stay with you until you two fall asleep.." said the Robot while the young kids went to their dorms together... "There so young and away from their family and scared of the dark... that's how I felt when I was little...scared and lonely...' thought Scarlet... as she closed the door and went to bed to sleep...

The next morning

'Mou Mikan you're late...' thought Scarlet... she then came in when it was 2-5 minutes late... "For your punishment is to clean the barf bag..." stated Narumi... "Okay!" said Mikan "And I'll help!" said Yuu... "Looks like I have no choice but to help" sweat dropped Scarlet when Mikan gave a puppy dog face to her...

The barf can

"Umm wow..." said Scarlet as the Barf can ran away "THEY WANT TO EAT THE TRASHH" said the cans... "They think we're going to eat the trash?" ask Scarlet... "Seems like it..." stated Mikan and Yuu… "I'll go get it..." said Scarlet as she ran to catch the can which she did "Man you guys are slow... " she said as she stopped but stepped on a rock causing her slip letting go of the cans and break her fall with her arms... "Itai..." said Scarlet... "mou" she said as she ran to get the trash can again but caught one since Mikan caught the other one... "Phew I got it!" said Scarlet happily "That girl is so confusing… It's a good thing she's partnered with Ruka" said a person... Scarlet over heard this... 'I guess it was a good thing to hear' thought Scarlet as her bangs fell in front of her eyes... as she went to Mikan and Yuu.

Done with cleaning

"Looks like we're done right Narumi-sensei?" ask Scarlet... "Yep you're..." stated Narumi… "Narumi-sensei can you help me send this to my Grandpa?" ask Mikan… "Yes I will" said Narumi… "hahahaha Mikan you seem more energetic" smiled Scarlet... "Well I want to get rid of the no-star rank so I'm trying my best..." stated Narumi… "Come on lets go the barf Stinks" said Scarlet as they ran to disposed the barf...

5 minutes later

They ran and saw Ruka "Ruka-pyon..." said Mikan... "Your alone that's kind of rare in my opinion..." said Scarlet... Ruka then Look at Mikan then Scarlet... "Scarlet, Mikan... Your being Targeted..." stated Ruka... "Ehh If you're talking about fanboys I know that already hahahaha they'll never leave me alone" sweatdrop Scarlet… "No in this school I don't know why either... but, in the elementary division... In an Alice your incident was supposed to happen..." Stated Ruka... "That incident with the trash can floating above our heads and the thing that hit us... i have a feeling that I know who did it.." stated Scarlet with a glare... "I just wanted to tell you that..." stated Ruka.. "Why cause you like Mikan?" ask Scarlet with a smirk... "What no way" blushed Ruka... "hahaha I'm kidding that's very nice of you to tell us that" smiled Scarlet... "Well got to go..." said Ruka as he ran off somewhere... "What's going on?" ask Mikan... "Nothing..." stated Scarlet... "Both new girls your mind seems to be somewhere else..." stated Jinno-sensei... "Ehh gomen I just was bored already done with the problem..." stated Scarlet as she showed her problem solving work... "Hmm correct..." said Jinno… "Phew! Thank God that lei work" thought Scarlet with a sweatdrop... "But for you... still with the title no-star It looks like i cant still fix your attitude..." stated Jinno-sensei as he got this weird stick thing... 'Looks like he is going to slap her...' thought Scarlet "I should help her' she though as she went in front of Mikan but it wasn't a slap it was lighting. She then slid back to the wall... "Itai... What the hell are you doing using your Alice for punishment!" shouted Scarlet "Scarlet are you okay?" ask Mikan and Yuu... "The bastard..." whispered Scarlet so only Yuu and Mikan could hear it..."Well it's for punishing people... to idiots... like her... I hate people who disrupted the natural order... There was once a person who had the same Alice as her... Just like her an idiot who disrupt the natural order...in the end this person could die in peace..." stated Jinno-sensei… "Tobita step aside..." said Jinno-sensei "What so you're going to attack an innocent person... and it's a girl so I'm guessing you're a pedophile or a molester..." stated Scarlet... "Why you little..." said Jinno as he was about to do his Alice... "Taru-chan let me use your reflecting mirror!" shouted Scarlet as she grabbed Hotaru's reflecting mirror so that she can protect Mikan, Yuu, and herself... There was a big flash. Scarlet opened her eyes to see Jinno-sensei on the floor all burnt up from his Alice... "Sigh thank god that's over…" sigh Scarlet... Everyone just look at them… "Sigh since he is out… I'll just teach the class" sweatdrop Scarlet as she went to the front of the class and started a lecture on surface area...

**The next day**

Notice the people who have punishment and demoted. Hotaru Imai... turns to a 2 star Mikan Sakura and Scarlet Sakura both you have cleaning duty for one week... "Thank god I taught the class so I wasn't demoted... hey Mikan Taru-chan here have some of my chicken or something..." offered Scarlet "was kind of my fault anyways..." stated Scarlet... "Thanks Scarlet" both Mikan and Hotaru said with a smile...

**Part eight will be next rate and message**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap:**

**The next day**

Notice the people who have punishment and demoted. Hotaru Imai... turns to a 2 star Mikan Sakura and Scarlet Sakura both you have cleaning duty for one week... "Thank god I taught the class so I wasn't demoted... hey Mikan Taru-chan here have some of my chicken or something..." offered Scarlet "was kind of my fault anyways..." stated Scarlet... "Thanks Scarlet" both Mikan and Hotaru said with a smile...

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

**Classroom**

Scarlet and Mikan were having a nice nap until

**WACKKKKK**

"Still Sleeping no-star... special?" ask the teacher… "Ehh gomen sensei I'll try to stay awake... hahahaha" smiled Scarlet... "Damn it... this is the second day with no sleep..." whispered Scarlet...

**Junior division**

"Really was it to protect her neighbors again?" ask a Kid... "I heard there is another special in elementary and is partner up with Ruka..." stated another kid… "That guy.. Girls must have picked on him before... it makes me mad!" complain the other Kid. "What are the two new kids name?" ask the other kid. "I don't know." stated the kid

**Classroom**

"Which Alice type is Hotaru?" ask Mikan… "I'm _Technology" __stated Hotaru__..._"What about Yuu?" asked Scarlet... "I'm in _Predisposition…_" stated Yuu… "What about you two?" asked Scarlet... "Were both in technology like Hotaru." stated the Girl... "What's Ruka-pyon?" ask Mikan… Then the bunny held a sign saying _Active..._"Wow this is confusing..." sweatdrop Mikan... "At Alice academy, classes are based on the Alice, Separated into four types... where students explore their powers in their designated classes..." stated Narumi... "Four?" replied Mikan... "Well actually there are 5 categories... Even with elementary, junior, and high school division... there are only 200 people at Alice academy... since they operate together, the division are placed in these joints activities... like cultural arts and Phys. Ed. Most of the children are placed in the department's of _Predisposition_,_Technology, and Active..._If you don't fit in any of those your most likely a special…" stated Narumi… "That is so awesome!" stated Scarlet... "TOOOO CONFUSING!" whined Mikan... "I'll explain it more briefly..." said Narumi with a sweatdrop… "First is_ Predisposition..._Most people at this school are in this Alice... Most common power are at this class… All of them are traditional Alice. So it's the most normal class, and it's also a serious class." stated Narumi… "I'm in that class…" said Yuu with a smile. "Next is _Technology_ _type... Active_type is the second most common Alice is the same... Just like it name, any experiment can create an Alice level... Most students are in their individual work... so their the most quiet class." stated Narumi.. "So are you two like sister?" ask Hotaru and that one girl... "Next is _Active_... That's like me and Ruka... more involved with pheromones and other _Active_Alice... as a benignant type this Alice is not force with inventions or practice unlike other classes.." stated Narumi while Mikan was sitting down and Scarlet was petting Nina's head... "The last of its _Special energy_Alice... Basically it's for students who don't fit in any of those other three categories... The powers are different and the class is mixed and the smallest class. As far as the specially class… It could be described as chaotic and peculiar..." stated Narumi… "So the point is people see it as the _Leftover class..._" ask Mikan... "That's not nice Mikan. You may never know you might be in that class..." stated Scarlet... "So what class am I in Narumi-sensei?" asked Mikan…Then everything went silent... "So that means she's in the Special?" asked Scarlet... "OH NO I AM I?" asked Mikan in shock… "Nobody said it was the class for leftovers..." stated Narumi and Yuu while Scarlet giggled in the background.

**Alice class time**

"Why am I in Special?" ask Mikan... "You may never know it maybe be fun!" stated Scarlet with a smile... "Bye Mikan." said Scarlet as she went with Ruka for their class. "Now Scarlet I want you to show as what you can do." stated Narumi "Okay you asked for it." stated Scarlet only after one second all of the animals in Alice academy were in the classroom playing with Scarlet. "Sugio." stated Ruka "Well it seems you have complete control of your Alice you can go join any class you want." stated Narumi "Really? That's great." said Scarlet as she picked up her bag and went to look for Mikan. Scarlet found them when she heard... "Ehh Isn't that Natsume?" asked a Kid "Cutting classes with a woman? You're really something…" stated the Kid... "That girl is a no-star?" ask the guy again… "Wow you're really reminding me of something..." stated Scarlet... "What a supermodel I get that a lot…" said the Guy... "No..." said Scarlet… "An actor, a cook? What?" ask the Kid... "A really gay person of is vain like someone I hate..." stated Scarlet... "Why you little!" glared the boy… "Wow a glare pretty mature..." stated Scarlet... Natsume then stand up to leave... "Wait a second Murderer...!" said the guy... "Murderer, why are you calling him Murderer? What did Natsume actually kill someone?" ask Scarlet... "Don't know..." stated the guy... "Everyone says you're cocky but get with it man! Let me get this clear... dangerous types aren't cool with us... You're special… alright... only because that mask fits you so well" stated the guy... 'Mask I'm so confused...' thought Scarlet… "Whoa!" said the guy while his arm is on fire... "That jerk wants to use fire!" stated the other kid... "Somebody calls for the mask do whatever!" said the girl… "Since before he gets here... I'll burn you to crisp…" stated Natsume harshly... "Wait you jerk!" said the guy who got burnt... "Hey don't you care what happens to her?" he asked while pulling on Mikan's pig tails... "What the hell are you talking about?" ask Scarlet while getting mad... "You want to ditch your woman?" ask the guy again... "EEHHHHH! LIKE HELL IM HIS WOMAN! I BARELY NO THE DUDE!" shouted Mikan while blushing... "Heh..." said Natsume and left... 'So nice to leave your partner with juniors who is going to rape...' thought Mikan while having her I don't want to be rape face on... "What about her?" ask the guy who got burned… "Let's mess her up..." stated the other kid... 'OH MY GOD IM GOING TO GET RAPE BY JUNOIR DIVISION PEOPLE! MOUUU NATSUME THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!' thought Mikan... before they could do anything Scarlet was on the move. Scarlet kicked the dude who was holding Mikan up where the sun does not shine... ((Me: yes there... that's got to hurt...)) "She's nuts!" shouted the dude... "Damn it get away from my sister you pervert!" screamed Scarlet...

**? P. O. V.**

"Ehh? Seriously I should tell them to shut up…" stated the Person as he woke up. "Eh?" he asks as he opens his eyes and sees Mikan being bullied…

**Scarlet's P. O. V.**

""MMOOOOUUU get the hell away from my sister you molester Pervert Baka!" shouted Scarlet as the guys picked Mikan up... "Stop touching me you on weird place you breast touching pervert! MMOOOUUUU RAPE! A PEDO IS RAPING ME!" shouted Mikan…"Let's just let her go..." said the guy… "No he seems to be enjoying this… he is a pedophile" stated the dude… "But they're 2-3 years apart…" stated the girl... Then the guy stopped moving but Mikan just kept kicking and has her _I don't want to be rape at the age of 12_ face on... Then he got kick by a guy with a hat on and Mikan went flying somewhere only to have Scarlet catch her... "Tsubasa!" shouted the guy… "You guys are actually interesting in bullying little girls?" ask Tsubasa... "You!" shouted the guys... "You okay little girl?" ask Tsubasa.. "Moouuuu I can't believe a weirdo touch me in the wrong places..." stated Mikan with tears running down her face. Scarlet let go of Mikan and then kick the guy who was on the floor and he went flying... Tsubasa then got a sweat mark and went to pat her head... "hahaha you sure are spunky" laugh Tsubasa... Scarlet looked up then got stars in her eyes. "SUGGIOOO! I Love you hat it is super awesome!" shouted Scarlet with random happiness... "Tsubasa why you! I can't stand you!" said the guy with curly hair... They then tried to move but they couldn't… "Eh? You notice it? Your still in my shadow…" stated Tsubasa with a smirk... "Shadows? Like from Kingdom Hearts?" ask Scarlet with confusion. "Umm sure..." Grinned Tsubasa… "SUUGIOOOOO THAT MEANS WERE IN KINGDOM HEARTS!" shouted Scarlet with glee..."No were not I was lying..." stated Tsubasa as he grinned… Scarlet then went to her emo corner and started growing mushroom... "That's so mean Tsubasa-senpai..." stated Scarlet "Hahahhahahhaa sorry" said Tsubasa… "ITs okay!" said Scarlet... "Trash of the junior division! You think you don't have to face the consequences." shouted the guy with curly hair... "If I'm a piece of trash... then what do you think you are?" shouted Tsubasa as he kick the air then the two boys fell down… "That's what I call my shadow's fun!" stated Tsubasa… "KAKKOII!" shouted Scarlet and Mikan in amazement... He then got a pen and wrote on their shadow "1 hour of dancing" They then started dancing... "SUUGIOOOO!" shouted Scarlet and Mikan... "Little devil, you should be on your way to Alice based class… Which one I'll take you!" stated Tsubasa... "Well Mikan is in special class and I'm in Active class but Narumi said I get to go wherever I want." stated Scarlet while Tsubasa went wide eyed… "Is something wrong Tsubasa-senpai?" ask Scarlet in confusion "Ah so you are the no-star and the special star?" ask Tsubasa... "Ahhhh yea..." said Scarlet really confused… "So it's like that? You should have said so... I'm in special junior team A Tsubasa Andou Shadow Alice nice to meet ya! Kouhai!" smiled Tsubasa… "Nice to meet you too Tsubasa-sempai" grinned Scarlet... "Gomen I forgot to itroduce myself since you save me from that pedophile rapist hahaha I'm Scarlet Sakura Team A I have the animal Pheromone Alice." smiled Scarlet "I'm Mikan Sakura Team A I Have the Nullification Alice and I'm 12 years old" smiled Mikan...

**Special Alice Department**

"My sister thought that special was a weirdo group but I think it's a unique group" smiled Scarlet "Eh? Why are you shaking? It's called special but it really just a bunch of _extra_Alice put together so its consider a weird class The way I see it she get the feeling that there are a lot of weird people but deep in their thoughts... that feeling…" stated Tsubasa.. "I don't think these people are weird I think its awesome to have an Alice I mean it's like having a key blade from Kingdom hearts!" smiled Scarlet He then open the door and a paint bucket hit him on the head... "YOUR LATE TSUBASA! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THIS...? THERE IS TWO NEW KIDS TODAY AND I TOLD EVERYONE TO GET HERE EARLY TO GET READY AND ONE OF THEM IS ALREADY HERE" shouted a girl with leggings under her skirt... "Harada..." said Tsubasa... She then looked at Mikan hiding behind Scarlet who was freak out that a bucket came to hit him and thought it came to rule the world... "Huh? Hey kouhai..." said the girl… "mmm hey Sempai!" stuttered Scarlet because Mikan was still afraid to speak... "Excuse me it didn't occur to me that everyone is here hahaha" sweatdrop the girl. "Ehhh?" said Scarlet... "Tsubasa if you were going to bring one of them you should have told me..." stated the girl "Hold on… wait a minute there are two of you?" ask the girl "Oh me I'm just the visitor." said Scarlet as she pointed to herself "Mikan is the special class." said Scarlet motioning to Mikan "Well start over... Welcome to special..." said the girl... "Special doesn't have that many kids soo were pretty close special welcome your new buddies" said the girl... "In this academy the family feeling is greater than anyone else... The title weirdo means that you can do and say whatever you want _Freedom_specials motto... although there are a lot of problem kids and it called a weird class by others but we think that everyone is special no. 1.. _Trash, no-star_ they don't mean anything... weirdo are weirdo's but we can be happy in school Don't struggle to keep up a facade for ranking... we basically exist to break all those rules... JUST LIVE YOUR LIFE TO THE FULLEST" stated Tsubasa... "That was a long speech Tsubasa-sempai…" stated Scarlet while drinking her Ponta.

**After party**

"Ito where is the teacher in charge?" ask Mikan.. "Ho Teacher in charge! that's time Machine.. He's usually time traveling so he is never here but his stories are interesting" stated the Girl... "Hey I didn't learn your name yet by the way I'm Scarlet Sakura what's yours?" ask Scarlet... "I'm Misaki Harada" stated Misaki. "Hehe Nice to meet you Misaki-sempai" grinned Scarlet...

**Part nine will be next rate and message**


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap:**

**The next day**

"Ito where is the teacher in charge?" ask Mikan.. "Ho Teacher in charge! that's time Machine.. He's usually time traveling so he is never here but his stories are interesting" stated the Girl... "Hey I didn't learn your name yet by the way I'm Scarlet Sakura what's yours?" ask Scarlet... "I'm Misaki Harada" stated Misaki. "Hehe Nice to meet you Misaki-sempai" grinned Scarlet...

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

**The next day**

"Hahaha tsubasa-sempai where is your hat?" asked Scarlet… "I couldn't find it hahaha…" stated Tsubasa… "You do look much better without the hat but... I toke it!" grinned Scarlet while putting on that hat... "Hey I was looking for that since yesterday... give it back…" shouted Tsubasa… "Demo... I really like this hat cant I wear it today and give it to you later?" asked Scarlet with a puppy dog face… "Fine..." sweatdrop Tsubasa… "YESSS!" said Scarlet with glee. They then saw Hotaru, Yuu and Nonoko "hey you guys this is our sempai Tsubasa-sempai" said Scarlet happily… "Where did you get that hat Scarlet?" ask Hotaru... "OOh this? This is Tsubasa-sempai's Hat ne ne Tsubasa-sempai can I call you Tsu-sempai?" ask Scarlet... He then looked at the other people… "She likes giving people nicknames…" stated Hotaru and Mikan… "Okay sure" smiled Tsubasa… "Yes!" said Scarlet in happiness. They then went to the Northern woods

**The Northern Woods**

"Ah Sempai!" said Mikan… "Eh?" said Both Sakira and Tsubasa... "Hey why are you guys soo nervous?" ask Tsubasa then Mr. Bear showed up serving Tea... "Ahhhhh Mr. Bear how you been? hahaha thanks for the tea" said Scarlet while getting her Tea.. Mr. Bear then gave tea too Tsubasa. "The bear is serving tea!" shouted Mikan.. "What's wrong with them?" ask Scarlet.. "Who knows..." stated Tsubasa… "The person who made this bear was my friends so he is always kind to me... don't worry… when I'm here he won't attack you but I don't get why he seem to like you Carly-chan..." said Tsubasa "I don't know either when it meet him he was very nice to me but not Mikan... I think I'm just a loveable person... hahaha ya right I think Mr. Bear is cool" stated Scarlet with a smile.. "About you guys being attack I can understand... Rather blaming Natsume its more reasonable to say that there is no outlet for the accumulated pressure in class and thus in erupt..." stated Tsubasa "...pressure?" asked Scarlet and Mikan in unison. "The people in this academy more or less house some dissatisfaction and word toward the school... for the academy those students are troublesome star... the more we feel like that the more we become like Natsume... useless rebellions cause the kids to be labeled as problem students... "Soooo Tsu-sempai is labeled problem students..." asked Scarlet... "Do you know what this is?" ask Tsubasa while pointing to his star "Hmm could it be a punish mark?!" asked Scarlet in a quivering voice "I know what it is it's a Fad!" said Mikan happily... "Wroooonnnggg again Mikan. Scarlet you are correct…" said Hotaru and Tsubasa... "It's a _punish mark_... It's simply a light _curse_this annoying jerk in the academy gives out these punishments... He is the only that can remove this mark... and he can inflict pain throughout my body with this mark..." stated Tsubasa... "Whoever gave you that mark thingy is a big weirdo meanie..." stated Mikan "Normally it doesn't hurt it only detects bad behavior... It's the same as the class breakdown... The point is, there must be changed... They think releasing pressure with strange behavior... should be replaced with other methods... Sometimes you got use your brain... but whatever you do you must not forget to be happy." stated Tsubasa... "Ahhhhhh i get it! That must beee awesommmmmmmmmmme" grinned Sakira and Mikan... "Mikan I have the most great idea!" said Scarlet... "Me too!" said Mikan... "You know what I'm thinking of?" ask Mikan... "Hell yea I do!" shouted Scarlet...

**Classroom B**

"EEEhhhhhh? dogdeball?" ask some dude... "What its fun... you can never go wrong with sports unless you guys are big lazy asses..." stated Scarlet... "What is that loser saying?" said a guy... "He would want to play with you?" ask another while throwing something to Scarlet and Mikan's face... They both then got vein marks... "hmph the only reason you guys won't play is because you guys are lazy and you have fat chance of winning" said Mikan and Scarlet while bouncing the two balls. "Pfft being all that yea right my ass wow I never knew you guys were weak..." smirked Scarlet... "Yea yea..." agreed Mikan...

**Dodge ball grounds**

"Fuu fuu those guys don't know how good I am..." whispered Scarlet to Mikan.. "Yepp fuu fuu" Mikan whispered back to Scarlet... "Okay usual rules no one use their Alice or you're out!" said a person... "Okay if we win no ore bulling teachers and students!" said Mikan... "Also the guys in that team have to wear girl's uniform for one week!" stated Scarlet with a smirk on her face... "Well if we wind you guys have to be our slaves forever! Right Natsume?" ask the guy who declares the bet... "Yeah..." replied Natsume... "I can't wait to see you guys dress like girls" thought Scarlet... "Of course the people can join whoever team" smirked the guy... "What are you going to do now no-star and special?" ask Sumire... "Pffft not like I care they choose... It's their funeral..." stated Scarlet with a look that says I don't care on her face... "Fine we will play by ourselves!" said Mikan... "I'm okay with that!" said Scarlet with a smirk with her normally innocent face... Then mostly the entire class B went to Natsume's team... "Wow... people sure don't want to see the other boys wearing the girl's uniforms..." said Scarlet... "Mikan-chan Scarlet-chan I'll join you twos team" said Yuu. "Really Yuu how nice!" said Scarlet "class rep!" bawled Mikan... Then Anna and Nonoko came in... "We'll join! Before Mikan-chan and Saki-chan came nobody has taken any action... even when they were unsatisfied with their class" stated Nonoko... "Mikan-chan and Carly-chan they surely do something for us... We've always been suppressed, not much different from a slave... it doesn't matter" stated Anna "awesommme we got 6 people plus an awesome person at Dodge ball" smirked Scarlet... "Why are you excited over 6 members?" ask Sumire... "Because we awesome like that" stated Scarlet... "Ehhh where is Taru-chan?" asked Scarlet... she then saw a note on the caterpillar pod thing... I've come down with a cold... don't bother me~ Hotaru hime... Then Mikan Got Hotaru out... "Okay everyone's team is decided... Let's begin the game!" said a guy then Ruka's bunny hopped over to our team... He then followed it. "haaa Its Ruka's bunny" smiled Scarlet while picking it up... "Ah it's Ruka-pyon!" said Mikan while holding his shoulder... Then Mikan pulled Ruka on our side Natsume got mad at this... "Okay that is a total of 8 people in our team!" stated Scarlet with a grin... "Natsume has a murderous aura... at least our team is willing to fight relieving..." stated a Kid... "But the opponent has Ruka... What if a ball accidentally gets to Ruka and then what will we do?" asked the dude... "Sorry Natsume..." said Ruka… "Toss the ball!" said a kid... Scarlet then got the ball and hit tons of people ((Me: well 5)) "Hahahahaha" laughed Scarlet with the peace sign... then a ball was about to hit her until she caught it..."Told ya I was good... you should of come to our team." smirked Scarlet... Then Mikan got hit in the back of the head... "That was great Natsume right on the head, but out of bounds though..." stated a guy... "Mikan you okay?" asked Scarlet... she then got a glare... "You're going down Natsume..." said Scarlet with a death glare... "I think this game is going to get aggressive..." stated a dude... Scarlet then had a raging fire...

**5 minutes later **

A lot of people in Natsume's Team were going out... "fuu fuu" said Scarlet... Scarlet then throw the ball to a random direction... "Crap they're for real! Especially Scarlet..." stated Sumire... "They suggested the game soo it's reasonable they are confident..." stated Kokoro... "Shadupp!" said Sumire... Since there are a lot of people in Natsume's Team there is barely room for people to move in but for Scarlet and Mikan's tons of room... and then Nonoko got hit... "Nonoko-chan you okay?" ask Mikan..."It was weird it was alive and followed me..." stated Nonoko... Scarlet then gave Sumire one of her patented death glares... "It was here idea..." thought Scarlet then a fast ball came to her but she caught it and smoke came from the ball... "Crap she seems very mad..." thought Sumire... Then "ANNA!" shouted Mikan... "I tripped over..." stated Anna… "Go to the nurses office!" shouted Yuu... "Weird" stated Hotaru... "Who are you?" ask Ruka... "You're the weird one" he stated... Hotaru and a shell on her hand... "Mikan... they are secretly using their Alice... We have to stop them!" shouted Scarlet... "ahaha Strawberry bunch!" shouted a dude... "Ehhh?" asked Scarlet... "Okay look I'm going to toss it..." said the boy... "I saw your panties!" he shouted... Scarlet then blushed... "You Cheap Jerky PERVERTS! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOO LIKE NATSUME!" shouted Scarlet... "That girls panties before... gimme it..." stated Natsume... "EHHHHHHH YOU WANT A GIRLS PANTIES! DAMN PERVERT!" shouted Sakira... Natsume then just stick his tongue out... "What's going on?" ask Sumire... "No way you let Natsume see already!" blushed all of the dudes... "I've seen it before... " stated Natsume... "Natsume is already an adult..." stated the other kid... Scarlet toke this chance and did a very powerful throw which got the guys who were talking about her panties and Natsume... On the head "Score!" shouted Scarlet while smiling evilly. Then it got Hotaru... "Crap!" shouted Scarlet... "Gomen Taru-chan hahahaha I'm just very mad at those gay bastards there" stated Scarlet with a sweatdrop... Hotaru stopped playing... Scarlet looked at Natsume... "MOOOUUUU THIS SI ALL YOUR FAULT BRING THAT UP YOU GAY RETARD! I WANT TO MURDER YOU SOO BAD EVEN YOU GUYS BRING UP THAT FUCKING SUBJECT!" shouted Scarlet... "I'm okay Scarlet..." stated Hotaru... "Hey..." said Ruka and Mikan... "You don't the time for depression..." stated Ruka... "WE want to win right?" ask Mikan... "Don't worry Scarlet-chan even with the four of us we'll do our best" stated Yuu... Scarlet got a smile "Okays! Oh yea you guys…" then there was a change of atmosphere... "If you ever bring that subject up... You're going to die very young the next night..." stated Scarlet with an evil smirk... "Ahhhh yes ma'am!" said the boys in fright... "You 2 I'm grateful" smiled Scarlet... "What's up with them? All happy with just 4 people..." stated a guy... "We made fun of her and she is still fighting... Ruka's there so we can't use our Alice... They should have some self respect..." stated another... "We only need to be a bit more careful! Take this time use your Alice to the fullest!" shouted Sumire... Until a baka bullet hit her and a ball hit her... "Hey you're using your Alice... trying to keep it a secret try not to scream it..." Scarlet said while having daggers in her eyes and she was throwing the ball to the air and it came back down...When someone was using their Alice Scarlet and Hotaru hit them...

**Ding dong ding dong**

In the end everyone was tried... and the score was 3-3... "We'll stop here for today... Next time we will use something else to compete..." stated a dude... "It's okay to play like this from time to time" stated another dude... "Mikan we should sooooo do Soccer or basketball or volleyball or tennis or hmmmmm i know basketball!" shouted Scarlet with happiness... "Hey where is Natsume?" asked Ruka... "He said he was thirsty he went to get a drink..." stated a Dude... "Now that you mention it I'm thirsty too I'm going for a drink" grinned Scarlet...

**Natsume's P. O. V.**

"Natsume..." said a voice... Natsume then flinched at the voice... "We've got an urgent task. I've been looking for you... c'mon... Like before you won't give me too much trouble this time, right?" asked a dude with a mask...

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

She then found a water fountain... and saw Natsume with a dude... "Maybe I should go there he seems mad and they are all alone..." thought Scarlet as she was watching them leave… "Hmmm I wonder where he is going... well none of my concern" thought Scarlet out loud while she gets a drink of water and heads back... "I wonder how we should compete next time?" said Scarlet... as she heads back to the others...

**Part ten will be next rate and message**


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap:**

She then found a water fountain... and saw Natsume with a dude... "Maybe I should go there he seems mad and they are all alone..." thought Scarlet as she watching them leave... "Hmmm I wonder where he is going... well none of my concern" thought Scarlet out loud while she gets a drink of water and heads back... "I wonder how we should compete next time?" said Scarlet... as she heads back to the others...

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

**It's Autumn**

Autumn means sports festival and cultural festival... "But Alice Academy students are forbidden to go out of Academy perimeter..." stated Hotaru... "EHHHH!?" shouted Scarlet and Mikan...

**During class**

"Everyone the culture festival is almost here" stated Narumi "Yays!" said the class as some of them even did jump... "Alright don't get too excited" said Narumi… Scarlet then got some ideas for the culture festival soo she wrote them down in here drawing book.. She then turn to a page that was messed up soo she toke it off a made a new drawing but this time it's her class... "Don't forget the Alice class that gets the most sales or customers gets trophy and money" stated Narumi... Mikan and Scarlet got big eyes with happiness. "Use the culture festival to encourage each other and a opportunity... To discover different face of you people you don't normally interact with..." said Narumi... Everyone was all happy over it... "I'm hoping you're going to create a deep bond with as many people as possible..." stated Narumi then he left... "This is going to be awesommme! Right Mikan?" asked Scarlet... "Yepp" replied Mikan... "Normally you don't interact?" thought Scarlet then she then got the idea... She went over to Natsume and smiled... "Hello Natsume what manga you reading?" asked Scarlet while smiling nicely... "Get away from me ugly..." stated Natsume... She then got mad and left to see Ruka... Ruka was then sulking... "Ruka-kun what's wrong?" asked Scarlet... "It's just that..." he said then look at picture of him in a skirt... "ummmmmm what a beautiful picture Ruka-kun hahahahaha demo its sooo kawaii! gomen." laughed Scarlet... Ruka then just got a sweatdrop and then he chases Hotaru... "ehehehehe Taru-chan..." sweatdrop Scarlet...

**Narumi P.O.V.**

"Hey Naru! Naru Wait! I SAID WAIT DAMNIT!" shouted Misaki-sensei... "Mi-Misaki-sensei...?" sweatdrop Narumi while holding his head... "Are you serious about talking to Sakura's family...?" ask Misaki... If you're discovered... do you know how much danger your position will be in..?" stated Misaki... "I know... but this is also for my sake..." stated Narumi.. "You... still for that person? Sakura Mikan's nullification Alice isn't a reason she has a connection with that person..." said Misaki... "I know... it's alright... I'll do fine.." smiled Narumi.. "Well then Misaki-sensei please keep this a secret..." asked Narumi... "I know..." said Misaki with a vein mark...

**Scarlet P.O.V.**

Mikan was very angry... "What's wrong with Mikan-chan?" asked Nonoko... "Earlier she..." said Yuu and Scarlet...

**Flashback**

"Hi you People" smiled Mikan... Then he pulled her ribbon "Disappear ugly..." said Natsume in a deadly tone then he set the ribbon on fire... "ehhhh fire nice touch... gaywad..." growled Mikan while leaving..

**End of flashback**

"Damn him that was my favorite ribbon..." thought Mikan while having a vein mark "soo that's way she's in a bad mood...?" said Nonoko "I'm going to try to cheer her up" said Yuu and Scarlet "Ehhhh? The culture fest last for 4 days!" said Mikan in happiness "Yea it's a very large scale event!" stated Yuu... "Alice academy's culture festival consist of the 1st day: _Refreshment booth festival_2nd day _Performance festival_, 3rd day Academy sponsor _event festival..._and the 4th day is _last night festival_to celebrate the end of the school's festival..." stated Scarlet. "I don't know it is for ordinary school's culture festival but the Alice festival is amazing the best... often fireworks are fired up in the sky sooo exciting the refreshment booth are filled with original goods created by Alice that you can't get anywhere else.." stated a guy.. Mikan was very amazed by this... "Especially Senzai Nouryoku-kei and Gijutsu-kei classes they're amazing. The Senzai Nouryoku-kei put a lot of effort in their attraction booths, last years was a _Flying experience_booth and the fortune telling booth had long lines! The Gijutsu-kei's oringal foods sell extremely well. Every year everyone is excited what's going to be created next! The Alice Academy school festival was also created to combine practices for us Alice before we go out and participate in society... The school is also more open-minded for the students to use their Alices freely to create..." stated the Boy... "On the 3rd day's _event Festival_the school's former student that have become famous Performers and singers come to perform... A lot of Alice graduates students, large business representatives and VIPs who are invited by the school will come. The festival is also an international event... "OH MI GOD THAT IS AMAZING!" shouted Mikan. "Who are you shouting at?" asked the boy, Yuu and Scarlet. "Oh me ummmm its nothing" sweatdrop Mikan from embarrassment... "Oh yea you guys keep talking about Senzai Nouryoko-kei and Gijutsu-kei what about Tokuroku-kei and Taishitsu-sei do?" ask Sakira... "The Taishitsu-kei mostly paraticpated in the performance Festival... like bands and plays..." stated Nonoko... "How about Special type Alice!" said Scarlet and Mikan in excitement... "Special type is without a doubt the #1 most unpopular class!" stated Yuu. "EHHHH!" shouted Scarlet in shock "Well an obvious result for a class made up of a mixture of weirdos and drop-outs.." stated the dude with curly hair ((Me: remember part 8 yea?)) "EHHHHHHH! YOU! YOU FUCKING SEAWEED GUY AND RAPIST GUY GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS! I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOUCH A YOUNGER GIRL'S BODY YOU MOLESTER!" shouted Scarlet with an angry face... "Saying _you_to a senior?" ask Seaweed dude... then a plate fell. They all turn around and Saw Natsume with his Manga... "Natsume... I almost forgot... worse than the #1 unpopular Special ability type is the Dangerous ability type who can't even enter the festival... Since the Government VIP's come to the festival... The school puts _Lids on what stinks..._cause the school understands very well how dangerous it is to put people like you on the outside.. You should be grateful that you are allowed to participate..." stated the seaweed dude until he got his hair on fire... "PFFFTTTTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mikan... "Turned from seaweed to Mozuku head" stated Natsume... "Natsume-san nice one" said one of his slaves... "damn it, that guy..!" said the seaweed dude.. "Eh? Big brother?" ask a voice Then everyone turn to see the voice and its was Sumire... "What are you doing here?" asked Sumire... "SUMIRE!" said the seaweed dude... "OH MI GOD YOU GUYS ARE SIBLINGS!" shouted Scarlet... "Yep..." Both Sumire and her brother stated... "School festival's meeting to decide Maneuvers for the Gijutsu-kei class is coming soon. This year since There's are 2 strong Rookie from elementary area, i came to invite her to the meeting..." stated the seaweed dude... "ahhhhhh who are you going to ask?" said Mikan... "Are you talking about Imai-san?" ask Sumire... "WEll Taru-chan is not here right now hahaha" said Scarlet... "Where is she?" ask Shouda onii while blushing... "OOHHHHH someone has a crush on Taru-chan!" shouted Mikan... "Wait who is the other one?" asked Mikan... "I dont know yet.. they never told us yet..." stated Shouda Onii. Then Hotaru came in a bad mood... "Let me guess he take it away didn't he?" asked Scarlet while stroking Nina's fur... Hotaru just nodded "Oh yea someone is asking for you!" stated Mikan... He then blushes even more... "If you remember... we've spoken a few times in Gijutsu-kei class..." stated the seaweed... "Wait... senpai? Who is that?" ask Hotaru... "Huh? I'm confused..." stated Scarlet and Mikan with a confused face... Then Shouda onii went back to his class sulking... "I wonder why he left without a word..." Said Mikan... "Hmmmm I dunno…" stated Hotaru... Then Scarlet rest her head on the desk "I can't believe they are labeling us..." said Scarlet... "Aren't you two going to the meeting? I want to be alone..." stated Hotaru... "Oh yea let's go Mikan" said Scarlet while holding her ideas and manga while Nina was perched on top of her head...

**Mikan and Scarlet walking**

"MOOOUUUU. Why do they call us the drop outs and useless Alice? I mean we Special type have awesommme Alices!" sighed Scarlet while Nina purred on top of her head... "Demo... what can our Alice be used for anyways?" stated Scarlet... "I don't know... I'll go ahead..." said Mikan while she went ahead... Scarlet then went to the trees and saw Natsume... Natsume then saw Scarlet... "CRapp! I'm here with my worst enemy!" thought Scarlet while she dropped all her papers... "crud crud I'm sorry dude hahaha" said Scarlet while sweatdropping and grabbing her papers.. "Everyone says culture festival, culture festival... what soo fun about it?" stated Natsume... "Ehh?" asked Scarlet in confusion tilting her head to the right in a cute while Nina transferred to her left shoulder... "Naming it the culture festival but it simply an Alice exhibition... nonsense..." stated Natsume... Scarlet then notice the dog... "Ehhhhh Kawaii dog..." smiled Scarlet while petting the dog then Nina let out a cute meow reminding Scarlet of class… "Crap I got to go..." said Scarlet while leaving...

**Special Alice Department**

"hmm the Alice festival? I'll tell you the best way to enjoy it... see it and buy something..." stated Tsubasa... "EHHHHHHHH that something that only the favor can say! Tsu-senpai!" stated Sakira. "What are you talking about?" ask Tsubasa.. "Ah talking about last year's culture festival the Gijutsu-kei sold walking radish seeds..." stated a dude... "Oh yea I raised one and shoot it off with fireworks!" stated Tsubasa "ITS BECAUZ WE HAVE NO MOTIVATION THATS WHY EVERYONE ELSE CALLS OUR CLASS AS DROP-OUTS! HAVING AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THE CULTURE FESTIVAL TO TRY HARD AND STILL SUCH LAZINESSS! ANYWAYS LETS PUT AN EFFORT TOGETHER AND AT LAST RECLAIM OUR PRIZE!" shouted Scarlet and Mikan... "What are they talking about?" ask Misaki... "Even if you say so, compared to the other classes our abilities have no common point... Therefore there is no point to sell..." stated Tsubasa. Mikan and Scarlet stopped speaking... "hmmmmmmmmm different Alice no common point..." thought Scarlet... then a light bulb appeared in her head... "ahh! I got the perfect idea! We should do an RPG!" said Scarlet... Everyone just look at her... "Wait don't you know what RPG is?" asked Scarlet with a sweatdrop at the side of her face... everyone then shook their head... "Well RPG means Role-playing Game... as I mean we cosplay and make a game like Aladdin! Hey we can do Aladdin and the Genie lamps!" stated Scarlet... "That is a good idea! It could be fun!" said everyone... "Now that we decide we should hurry and start preparing?" ask to people... "Heck yes we should it's a tough thing to do!" stated Scarlet... "It's been a long time we've been busy Shorty..." stated Tsubasa while patting Scarlet's head... Scarlet then just smiled... "Sometimes making them surprised into thinking that even the Special Alice class is pretty good is not a bad idea..." stated Tsubasa... "Well then everyone let's do it!" cheered Scarlet... "YEAAAAAAAAA" said everyone...

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Natsume was sitting down just bored out of his mind... "NATSUME!" shouted a voice... He then looks at the direction of the voice and saw Ruka... "What about your culture festival?" ask Natsume... "I slipped out…" stated Ruka with a smile... while sitting down

**Part 11 will be next rate and message**


	11. Chapter 11

**Recap:**

Natsume was sitting down just bored out of his mind... "NATSUME!" shouted a voice... He then looks at the direction of the voice and saw Ruka... "What about your culture festival?" ask Natsume... "I slipped out…" stated Ruka with a smile... while sitting down

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

**Next day**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Every month the Alice students get their allowances... Specials get 30,000 rabbits... triples gets 10,000 rabbits, doubles gets 5,000 rabbits, singles gets 3,000 rabbits and no-star gets... 500 rabbits... "Wow that's a lot of money..." said Scarlet in shock "At least I got my awesome wallet!" said Scarlet while she gets her wallet out… "Today is Saturday! And it's the afternoon lets go to central town!" stated a guy.. "What's central town?" asked Mikan in excitement... "Central town is a shopping street inside the school perimeter..." stated Hotaru and Scarlet while waving something... "That's a brusque explanation" stated the dude... "You see, all the items in the shop there are made by Alice craftsmen..." stated Yuu. "_Seeing is believing..._why don't you go see it yourself?" stated Hotaru... Mikan then got starry eyes "Hotaru is inviting me to a shopping date!?" said Mikan... "Not inviting not inviting..." stated Hotaru and Kokoro...

**Jinno-Sensei office**

"You two a no-star and a special that back talk me? Going to central town? both of you denied..." stated Jinjin-sensei..."Why! Sir..." ask Mikan and Scarlet... "Not only you Mikan is a no-star but both of you are troublemakers... If you go to central town I'm sure you two will make trouble..." stated Jinjin... "Now now Jinno-sensei... how about letting them go... two teachers will be accompanying them also not even once they went to central town..." stated Narumi... "Hmph... fine... under one condition... only if both of your partners will also accompany you two to central town... shall I grant you permission..." stated Jinno-sensei... "Ehh..." said Scarlet "Crap this is going to be tough for Mikan anyway..." thought Scarlet while sweatdropping...

**Classroom B**

When Ruka and Natsume heard of Scarlet and Mikan's predicament Ruka agreed to go to central town so that Scarlet could go. Mikan was bowing to her partner while Hotaru, Yuu and Scarlet were holding a sign… "Ito... Natsume-kun ((Me: she is being polite...)) well you please come with me to central town?" asked Mikan sadly... "What is this about?" asked Natsume pretending he didn't know what was going on... "The no-stark is asking Natsume-sama on a date?" asked a dude... "HELL NO! why would I ask him out..." bellowed Mikan ... "Ruka thanks for agreeing to go to central town with me as friends" said Scarlet... "No problem. We are friends after all." stated Ruka... "Mooouuuuuuuuu your lucky!" said Mikan while anime crying... Then Mikan notice a little kid... "Who is that kid is he yours!?" asked Scarlet... "PFFFTTTTT wow Natsume who did you do it with? Sumire?" laughed Mikan... "I'll burn you Mikan..." stated Natsume in a deadly tone... Hirji Youchi... 3 years old... He's from class A but comes to class B to play... Natsume playing with a child is wonderful!" stated Sumire in a fan girl way... "A strange child..." said Hotaru... "Like Natsume he also in Dangerous ability type... So Natsume is also kind of concern about him..." stated Yuu... "I'll call you Yo-chan come here..." said Mikan... "Don't you shouldn't go to such a person Come to Onee-san.." said Sumire... "idiot..." said Youchi... "Ugly..." said Natsume... "Ugwy!" said Youchi... "Go away Monkeys..." Go waway mwonkeys.." "What a beautiful couple!" smirked Scarlet. Youchi then whispered something to Natsume... "I forgot to tell you... his Alice is to control evil spirits... sooo " said Ruka...Then Natsume pat his head and smiled... "Natsume just smiled... he does look cut smiling... wait what I am thinking!" thought Scarlet while shaking her head... Scarlet then went up to Youchi... "Natsume can I hold Youchi-chan?" asked Scarlet "Whatever..." replied Natsume... Scarlet then smiled at him and picked up Youchi... "Kawaii I'm going to call you You-chan kay?" smiled Scarlet... Youchi then look at the flag... "Ehhhhh you want to come? You-chan?" ask Scarlet... He then just nodded... "Hey Natsume You-chan wants to come to central town." stated Scarlet...

At the bus

Scarlet was sitting down and listening to her iPod... the song she was listening to was Thunder by Boy likes girls She then started sing softly..

"Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder" she sang... Then she notice someone sitting next to her. She turned around and saw Natsume... "Natsume what are you doing here?" asked Scarlet... "Youchi wanted to sit next to you..." stated Natsume... "ohhhh okay" smiled Scarlet... "Onne-chan you have a pretty voice..." stated Youchi… "Awww thanks You-chan" smiled Scarlet while setting him on her lap...She then fell asleep... "You do have a pretty voice..." whispered Natsume...

**Central Town**

Scarlet woke up from her sleep.. They step outside... "Mikan-chan... Scarlet-chan, this is central town..." stated Yuu... "Holy crap!" said Scarlet... "Shut up" said Hotaru while she shot her baka gun to Mikan and Scarlet... "Owie..." said Scarlet... "I'm going to sell this to a buyer... class rep want to come?" ask Hotaru... "Okay..." said Yuu "Hotaru wait!" shouted Mikan... "I'm going with You-chan..." stated Scarlet... "Hey want to get something to eat You-chan?" asked Scarlet... Scarlet then saw Natsume at a accessories store... "Ehh why is Natsume at a accessories store?" said Scarlet... "Does Onne-chan like Onii-chan?" ask Youchi... "Ehhhh! What are you talking about I don't like Natsume..." blushed Scarlet... Youchi then just smiled... "Ehhh demo I want t look at some accessories too you want to You-chan?" ask Scarlet... "No..." he said.. "Okay want something to eat?" asked Scarlet... "I wonder why he is looking at that hair clip... i wonder who it's for... Maybe it's for someone he loves..." thought Scarlet... "PPFFFTTTT yea right hahahaha" laugh Sakira... "Onne-chan why are you lawughing...?" asked Youchi... "Eh its nothing You-chan" smiled Sakira.. "Don't imagine such strange things..." stated Ruka... "Ehhh Ruka-kun gomen it just came to my head hahaha... hey let's just get something to eat..." stated Scarlet. Scarlet, Youchi, Ruka and Kokoro went to a place... "Howlon?" ask Scarlet... "It's a candy..." stated Ruka... "I see how much?" asked Scarlet... "900 rabbits..." stated Ruka... "I see I'm going to get one... for You-chan" stated Scarlet as she got one... "Here you go You-chan" smiled Scarlet.. "Fank you Onne-chan..." smiled Youchi... They then saw Mikan... "MIKAN!" shouted Scarlet while waving at her... Mikan then saw the howalon... she then was about to eat the howalon until Youchi ate the last one... "Ummmm..." said Scarlet... "How much does it cost?" ask Mikan... "900 yen..." stated Kokoro.. "Ah there you are Mikan and Scarlet..." said Yuu... Mikan then went to look at the howalon at the window... "Is that what you want? If you'd like I'll lend you money…"stated Yuu... "I'll lend you some with interest..." stated Hotaru... Mikan then shook her head... Then Mikan saw a performer... "That's it! Class rep everyone please help me!" asked Mikan... "ummmmm okay... I'll do some singing..." stated Scarlet... "Please do as I explain earlier..." said Mikan... "umm okay" said Scarlet while getting her iPod put it on a radio... she then turn to the song Amrita... she started singing

"Kikasete natsukashii uta wo  
tooku de kuchizusande  
seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni  
sono naka de nemurasete

Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni muryoku ni nagareteku no?  
Yuuyake  
itsuka mita akane kumo  
soba ni irenai sono kawari ni

Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte  
namida wo fuite

Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
furitsudzukete sono kata ni amurita

Daichi ga naite iru yoru wo  
kanjiru kokoro de ite  
anata no kizuguchi ga itamu nara  
sora ni negai no yumiya wo utsu

Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte  
jikan wo tomete

Chiheisen hibiki wataru shizuku  
tashika na mono  
ano hibi ni amurita

Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte  
namida wo fuite

Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
anata ni furu ame ni naru amurita" she sang.. Then the play started... "I'm the match selling girl Mikan... will someone please buy a match... if I go home... without selling even one match my aunt will still hit me..." she said... while Hotaru hit her... Scarlet then went somewhere to buy something...

Mikan's P.O.V.

"soo freezing... so cold... I'm so hungry I could die... ah, I will warm myself with the fire of this match..." she said as she lit the stick then Hotaru blew on it... "Just one more time... next I want to see candy... that is what I want to eat the most howalon... an howalon I want to try just once..." stated Mikan... "Okay I'll buy 5 matches..." stated a dude.. "If you want to eat howalon that much I'll buy 4 matches..." said a woman... "YAYS all 15 sticks are sold!" said Mikan... She then went to the howalon shop...

Scarlet's P.O.V.

"Ehhhhhh I'm back! ehhhhh? Mikan went to buy some howalon already but I just bought her a box and I bought one for myself..." stated Scarlet... "Here you go Scarlet, Yo-chan, Yuu, Ruka, Kokoro and Hotaru..." Said Mikan while giving out candy... "Ehh? it's okay here Mikan since you already got one I'll just give this one to Natsume..." stated Scarlet... "Ehhh looks like someone likes Natsume..." said a smirking Ruka... "What are you talking about?" asked Scarlet as she ate one of her Howalon... "I'm going to find Natsume" said Scarlet while she leaves...

At the tree

Scarlet then saw Natsume at a tree... "OHI Natsume!" shouted Scarlet. Natsume then turn to Scarlet... "What?" asked Natsume annoyed... "What a nice mood oh yea were leaving... hey Natsume" said Scarlet... "What?" he said until held a Box was given to him... "It was supposed to for Mikan but she already got one sooo here." said Scarlet "ummm okay..." said Natsume… "Come on lets go..." said Scarlet while taking his wrist and went to the bus..

**At the bus**

Everyone saw Scarlet holding on Natsumes wrist... "Sooooooooooooo what do we have here?" ask Narumi... "What are you talking about?" asked Scarlet while taking her hand off Natsume wrist... "Right..." he said... "Well let's just go back..." said Scarlet while turning on her iPod...

**Part 12 will be next rate and message**


	12. Chapter 12

**Recap:**

Everyone saw Scarlet holding on Natsume's wrist... "Sooooooooooooo what do we have here?" ask Narumi... "What are you talking about?" asked Scarlet while taking her hand off Natsume wrist... "Right..." he said... "Well let's just go back..." said Scarlet while turning on her iPod...

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

**Night time**

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

_"There's too much noise... I can't sleep... Go away... everyone go away... How long will this nightmare pursue me? Is there an end to this nightmare?"_

**Classroom **

**Next day**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

"It's for sure I heard it... At the Alice Academy culture festival of the 3rd day's event festival... The main guest is scheduled to be an Alice graduate... The Hollywood star Reo!" stated the dude with good hearing.. "OH MI GOD! REO IS COMING! Who is Reo?" asked Mikan... Everyone look at her... "Ummm I'll just listen..." sweatdrop Mikan... "And that _Reo_is at this school's attached hospital today... I received information... That he's come in preparation... For the performance to secretly undergo a medical examination..." stated the dude with good hearing... Then Scarlet join in the ashtonishment "OH MY GOD!" she said while doing a random pose with Nina mimicking her on top of her head

**Narumi P.O.V.**

"Eh? The students already found out that Reo is coming?" asked Narumi... "Seems so ..." sweatdrop Narumi and Misaki-sensei...

**Scarlet's P.O.V. **

"Okay back to by question... who is Reo?" asked Mikan... "Eh? Why did you get work up when we said his name?" asked the classmates... "Ummmm well I felt alone soooo I kinda want to join in hahaha" sweatdrop Mikan... "He is a singer and an actor... He is also 23 years old... Reo's real name is Mouri Reo... Last year he sang the theme song and played the main role of Rairanik , the director.. Caramel's big... scale project... He is a Japanese Hollywood superstar.. His CDs sales' popularity is one of the top in the world... He's said to have an enchanting miracle voice... It's said that by simply listening to the music girl's hearts melt! The rumor has it that he has voice pheromone Alice" stated Yuu and Scarlet... "Ahhhhh I see... wait soo a very famous person is coming to this school!" shouted Mikan... "That's what we've been trying to tell you!" stated a dude... Scarlet then look outside the window... "Ehh looks like some middle school students and high school students... eh? How can I see that?" asked Scarlet while taking Nina into her arms... "I don't know..." said Mikan... "REO REO REO! I WANNA SEE REO!" shouted Scarlet and Mikan... "Hey will you shut up over there?" shouted Sumire... "Huh?" said Scarlet as she saw Ruka in a sad mood... "It will be okay Ruka-kun..." said Sumire... Mikan then went up to Ruka... "What's wrong Ruka-pyon?" asked Mikan... Ruka then got freak out... "Oh Natsume is in the hospital..." stated Ruka gloomily... "Eh? Hospital?" stated Scarlet.. "They said he is sick cause he over work himself..." stated Ruka... "Natsume-san hasn't been unable to sleep and has been stressed out..." stated Sumire..."Ever since he played dodge ball, he is been acting strange..." stated Ruka… "Does You-chan know about this?" asked Scarlet... "No..." stated Ruka… "You want me to bring You-chan t see him?" asked Scarlet while stroking Nina's fur... "Sure..." smiled Ruka... "His been strange ever since the dodge ball match? Was because of that guy he was talking to?" wondered Scarlet... "Eh? Ruka and I are representatives of Natsume soo we get special permission..." stated Sumire... "So that means I cant bring You-chan..." said Scarlet with a frown on her face... "You can Join us and bring Youchi" smiled Ruka... "Umm okay but don't I need special permission?" asked Scarlet... "Well you will be with us... so its okay" stated Ruka... "Ohhhh okay" smiled Scarlet... "Okay let's go!" vein mark Sumire... "I'll just come later okay" smiled Scarlet... "Okay I'll tell Natsume that you will be coming with Youchi..." smirked Ruka

Reo's P.O.V.

"Reo is here!" shouted tons of fangirls and fanboys... "Noisy... what's all of the excitement? Wasn't it supposed to be a secret? It can't be help since its Alice Academy..." stated Reo... He then stepped outside... "I never thought I'd step in this place again... it's been 5 years..." stated Reo.

**Scarlet's P.O.V. **

"WAHHHHH I HATE YOU CURLY CURLY PERM!" shouted Mikan... "Mooouuuu Mikan your loud" whined Scarlet... "I can't believe you get to go to" pouted Mikan... "Gomen its just I could tell You-chan would want to see Natsume and You-chan thinks of me like an older sister..." smiled Scarlet... "Not even once was she considered Natsume's Friend and now she's representative as his friend" stated one Sumire's friend... "Its curly curly perm were talking about bet she use some trick" stated Kokoro.. "Aren't you guys Sumire's friends?" ask Yuu. "The teacher's surveillance is pretty strict around the hospital right? Isn't there a way to meet Reo in person..." stated Scarlet... Hotaru then was about to finish then Scarlet came along accompanied by Nina... "Ito Taru-chan can I help for some reason I have the urge to invent to" sweatdrop Scarlet... "Ummm sure just tighten this part and sew these two piece together..." stated Hotaru as she wondering what's going on with Scarlet... "I got it" smiled Scarlet as she tighten the headset and sewing up the ear muffs... Everyone then stared at Scarlet... "What? I just feel like inventing now hahaha" laughed Scarlet... "Okay since this is complete in this case we should meet Reo one by one... but choose one person to represent all and meet him..." stated Hotaru... "I think I should get You-chan to come with us..." smiled Scarlet "Besides it will make a good distraction.." smirked Scarlet... "Class rep you get the camera glasses... Mikan gets the recording ring... This is a watch shaped camera... with these communication earmuffs we'll be keeping contact..." stated Hotaru... Scarlet then got her hair pin she then press the middle and it was a tracker device it also turn to a cell phone... well only to contact the school.. Everyone then again look at her... "What? I did say I had the urge to invent stuff and I invented this last night..." stated Scarlet... "Well mission... gonna win jackpot and meet Reo" said Mikan... "Put our lives on the line!" shouted kokoro "Yeahh!" cheered everyone else...

Reo's P.O.V.

"I don't know how the students found out... I'm terribly sorry for the commotion..." stated the doctor... "How does it feel to be back?" ask the doctor... "Yes I see. Well you were here a long time... so are you still accustomed to the atmosphere... Our Alice Academy hospital Renowned in Japan... No, Best in the world!" stated the Doctor... "What about Naru-sempai?" ask Reo... "Eh?" said the Doctor... "I heard he was a teacher here..." stated Reo... "Ah you're talking about Narumi-sensei right now he is grouping the kids..." stated the Doctor... Then Reo spotted a room... Not just any room it was Natsume's... "Is something wrong?" ask the Doctor... "I thought this role would simply be troublesome..." stated Reo... "Eh? What?" asked the Doctor... "It seems like that won't be the case..." stated Reo.

Scarlet's P.O.V.

She was walking to the hospital with Youchi... She then notices Kokoro got caught... She then sighs... She then went upstairs and notice another person got caught again she sigh... Then she looks out the window and saw Yuu got caught... again she sigh... "Onee-chan if you sigh to much you're going to get shorter..." stated Youchi… "Really! Maybe I should sigh more to get to your height soo you can be taller than me" smiled Scarlet... Scarlet then toke off her hair pin and call Mikan.. "Mikan... Are you there?" she asks the phone clip... "Huh Letty-chan where are you?" ask Mikan on the other line... "Mou Mikan I'm contacting you are you in yet?" asked Scarlet... "Yep I'm in I'm the east wing I think" stated Mikan.. "Huh I would've of seen you by then I'm in the east wing..." stated Scarlet as she ((Me: she already drop off You-chan to visit Natsume...)) then turn the corner and found Sumire and Mikan... "ummmmm I found you" sweatdrop Scarlet.. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Sumire while pointing at Scarlet and Mikan... Mikan and Scarlet then grabbed her and covered her mouth... There was a muffle sound for a teacher... Mikan and Scarlet then glance at the ground to find an autograph book and a camera... "Sumire what the fugde are you doing with a camera?" asked Scarlet.. "Ruka-kun and Youchi left first... I didn't want to leave Natsume-kun soo I was just looking around the hospital..." stammered Sumire... "Hmmmmmmmmm" Scarlet said as she eyed Sumire suspiciously.. "Wait should you just stayed at Natsume's room?" asked Scarlet... "I... Natsume-kun fell asleep... I thought it wasn't right to stay soo I left..." stammered Sumire... "What the fugde are you doing then!" shouted Sakira as they turned the corner and saw someone going in Natsume's room... "Hey what are those guys doing in Natsume's room?" asked Mikan as she pointed to Natsume's room direction... "Reo entering..." stated Sumire

Hotaru P.O.V.

"Hey you which hospital room are you from? You're cute... I'm not a strange man why not have some tea or something together..." stated the man while blushing.. ((Me: taru-chan! he doesn't really want tea he wants to Rape you!)) Hotaru then got a vein mark...

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Outside Natsume's window...

"Wait why do have to peep in the window like this?" ask Sumire... "Well you're the one that said there was a scary bodyguard in front of the room and retreat..." stated Scarlet... "Course if we were found out I would be in big trouble!" stated Sumire… They then peep through the window... "Why is Reo here in Natsume's room?" thought Scarlet... They then saw Reo pinned Natsume on the bed with a cloth or something... "I think I've been watching too much yaoi shows..." stated Scarlet... "Hey guys I think Reo is gay or something I mean the pose and stuff..." stated Scarlet while looking dizzy... Then they saw Natsume out cold... "What a coincidence that he was hospitalized here..." stated Reo... "How long will the medications last?" asked one of Reo's minions ask "2-3 hours maybe... teleport him to the limo trunk..." stated Reo... "Yes" said the man as he teleport to the limo... Reo then left to his limo... "Wow I think Reo is gay and he wants to rape Natsume..." stated Scarlet... "Natsume was taken away by Reo..." shuttered Sumire,, She then left to get Natsume.. "Sumire!" shouted Scarlet as Mikan and Scarlet ran up to join her... "I can't believe Reo is Kidnapping Natsume!" shouted Sumire... "It's okay Sumire if we know Natsume... he is going to be fine... let's just follow Reo" Scarlet smiled a confronting smile... They then saw a teacher... "SENSEI!" shouted Sumire… "Hey you are form the elementary school? What are you doing here?" ask the sensei "Please look for Reo!" ask Sumire... "After all these times you've been warned that if you come near the headquarters you would be punish!" stated the teacher… "Natsume-kuns been kidnap!" stated Sumire... "I've never seen Sumire this worried…" thought Scarlet with a very worried face… "What are you saying?" ask the teacher... "We saw Natsume got kidnap by Reo! You must catch Reo search his car!" stated Sumire... "Stop wasting my time. Why are you inventing so much lies!" shouted the teacher he then grabbed Sumire... "I'm taking you to Jinno-sensei..." stated the Teacher... Then Scarlet and Mikan punch the guys head and ran to catch up with the car... "Hey you 3!" shouted the teacher as Scarlet, Mikan and Sumire head for the car... They then saw Hotaru and Ruka "Hotaru!" shouted Mikan... "Mikan, Scarlet where were you?" ask Hotaru... "No time for that! Stop that car right now!" shouted Scarlet... "Huh?" ask Hotaru and Ruka… "The trunk! Natsume is inside there we saw Natsume get kidnap by reo! Please do something" shouted Scarlet sadly... Hotaru then saw Scarlet very sad... She then got her smoke bombs and set them off... Then Scarlet, Mikan and Sumire ran through the crowd.. They then saw the gate and ran for it... "Hurry up you guys!" shouted Scarlet as they head out the gate to catch the car...

**Part 13 will be next rate and message**


	13. Chapter 13

**Recap:**

"The trunk! Natsume is inside there we saw Natsume get kidnap by reo! Please do something" shouted Scarlet sadly... Hotaru then saw Scarlet very sad... She then got her smoke bombs and set them off... Then Scarlet, Mikan and Sumire ran through the crowd.. They then saw the gate and ran for it... "Hurry up you guys!" shouted Scarlet as they head out the gate to catch the car...

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

"Reo Kidnap Natsume..!?" thought Scarlet as they try to catch the car

**Teacher's room**

"Three students from the elementary section escape? They're were chasing after superstar's car.. Security guards and teachers are chasing after them..." stated a Teacher... "What are their names..." asked Jinno-sensei… "Ummmm I'm now verifying the numbers via Their I.D. medal... Ah got them... B groups... Shouda Sumire Sakura Mikan and Sakura Scarlet..." stated a teacher... Jinno then had a very shock face...

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

"There it is!" shouted Sumire... Scarlet then took of her bag She then tried to find something in her bag. She then found it and it was smoke bombs like Hotaru and she set them off... "You guys hurry up we don't have that much time with the smoke bombs" stated Scarlet then got another thing out of her bag which was a skateboard.. "Hey why do you have a skate board and we have to run!" shouted Mikan... "Gomen I only had time to make one skateboard... but I can get to the car faster!" stated Scarlet... "Sakura-san Scarlet-san... let yourselves get caught and explain what's going on and I'll chase after the car..." stated Sumire... "Ehh! Let me guess you want Natsume butt head fall in love with you since you saved him?" asked Scarlet... "You two are the youngest! So you go now!" shouted Sumire... "God damn it lets just keep running..." shouted Scarlet... "I sense a person coming..." thought Scarlet as she ran faster... Then Mikan and Sumire got capture... "Ah Mikan, Sumire!" shouted Scarlet... "It's over you two are sure brave... Be prepared to get punishment!" stated the teacher..."Mooouuuuuu please someone help us..." thought Scarlet... Then some crows came in and hit the teacher... "Thank you Ruka..." smiled Scarlet...

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

Natsume... Kidnap? I can't believe Reo would do such a thing..." stated Hotaru.. "First of all Natsume was hospitalized at the schools hospital It's not an easy place to sneak in and sneak out... How should I know what's going on?" ask Ruka... "But Scarlet and Mikan have always been a terrible liar... wt such an impressive performance... It's impossible Mikan and Scarlet was lying... anyways let's find narumi-sensei and someone who would listen and explain Natsume's situation we need to find where Natsume is..." stated Hotaru...

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

"We got rid of the teachers... but we lost the car!" shouted Scarlet..."It's your fault! You should of got caught you monkey!" shouted Sumire.. "It was your idea... you should have been caught! You dog!" shouted Mikan... Scarlet then look at both of them... "UNICORN!" shouted Scarlet. They then look at her... "What I got lonely I didn't get a animal name... soooo I call Unicorn!" stated Scarlet.. They then sweatdrop... Then Sumire look at her Alice ID and got shocked... "Oi Sumire what's wrong?" asked Scarlet... Then surmise pressed her pressure points and did a dog pose... she then turn to a dog human thing... "WTF!" stated Mikan with a weird face... "Southwest direction near 30 degrees... from the true south Natsume's scent..." stated Sumire... "Soo that's how she knows where Natsume is... Stalker..." whispered Scarlet... "Exactly 1.5 km ahead... let's go! Keep wasting time and I'll you 2 here!" shouted Sumire... "Ummmm okay I'll come!" shouted Scarlet as she ran up to Sumire..

**Reo's P.O.V. **

"Reo-san... Alice Academy personnel have been following us since we left the school... according to our signals they're probably students... what should we do?" asked the Dude who was driving...

Scarlet's P.O.V.

"Ahh found it!" stated Scarlet as they toke the shortcut... "Yes it's the car!" shouted Sumire... "Impossible truly... to chase a car in human legs..." huffed Sumire... "Really I didn't notice..." stated Scarlet while riding here skateboard... "That's because you're riding a skateboard!" shouted Mikan... Mikan then stared at Sumire... "What you staring at? You think my Alice is strange?" asked Sumire... "No not really! Anyways do you bring money so we can call for a taxi?" asked Mikan..."I didn't bring any..." stated Scarlet and Sumire... "How about borrowing money from people here... hitch hike and get a car to follow them..." stated Mikan... "No people won't believe us at all!" stated Scarlet... "You know both us Reo and his group is luscious! But we don't know what Alice type they have it could be dangerous!" stated Sumire... "Besides we can't let other people get hurt cause of us!" stated Scarlet... "We are Alices we have different responsibilities!" stated Sumire... "Our priority right now is to catch that car to save a Natsume!" stated Scarlet... Then the car turn and they reached the corner and saw nothing but darkness...

**Some random place **

"Nyyaaa. Why can I smell the ocean? Wait I also smell iron rust... hey I feel someone's breath..." thought Scarlet as she open her eyes and Saw Natsume about 1 inch away from her face... "EHHHHHH!" thought Scarlet as she blushed and back away... "Wait a minute I cant move my hands... is there a rope tying me up?" thought Scarlet,, she then bump into Mikan.. "Uu.." said Mikan softly... "Where the hell are we it looks like a warehouse..." thought Scarlet… "Hey are the brats awake yet?" asked Reo... "Crud its Reo's voice!" Scarlet thought as she Mikan and Sumire pretend to sleep as one of his slaves came to check… "Not yet..." he stated as he turned back to Reo... Scarlet, Mikan and Sumire then open their eyes... "I remember now we were kidnap to by that Reo guy..." thought Scarlet... "I made contact with the organization..." stated one of his slaves… "What did they say?" asked Reo... "Reo-san's actions today... lacked consideration... therefore they are quite angry... That's what I told you Reo-san... Our mission was to only research the schools present state..." stated one of his slaves... "What do they mean _Lacked of consideration_ this was the chance of a million... They have done the same thing if they had been in this situation..." stated Reo... "What did the boss... say?" ask Reo... "He was not available when I contact..." stated one of his slaves... "If he hears we got our hands on _The Black Cat_ I'm looking forward what his face will look like..." stated Reo. "Wow he seems very popular..." thought Scarlet... "Anyways... being in the entertainment business... If the boss didn't order it I couldn't care less to quit..." stated Reo... "Reo-san doesn't like the boss much..?" asked one of his slaves. "What about the smuggling boat?" asked Reo... "Tonight at 2:00 until then we must not be found by the school…" stated another slave... "Hyuuga Natsume will be sent to the organization... Before selling those 3 we got to find out their Alices..." stated Reo... "Drew it out of them once the medicine wares off.." stated a dude.. Reo then went to where Scarlet, Mikan, Natsume, and Sumire.. "He is that black cat..." stated Ro as he stepped on him… "haha he is being step on..." thought Mikan with a smirk… "The black cat... is his alias in the underworld... The exceptional case operative at only 13 years old... Ignition ability fire genius Alice... with tremendous power... he is a dark operative of the shadows in Alice academy... Do you know why he is in the organizations black list? Two years ago... at the age of 11... he turned his home into a sea of fire in one night.. The truth smothered by the country... The incident was publicized as simply arson and mysteriously dismissed..." stated Reo... "Ehhh!" thought Scarlet with wide eyes... "Instead of putting him in Juvenile they put him in Alice Academy... The school covered up his records... and little by little turned him into an operative to carry out their dirty work.. There are probably aren't enough fingers on both hands to count how many countries... enterprises and groups have been injured by him... including our organization... That's what I know..." stated Reo... "That would surely change one eye color... since surely he had never taken his mask off that's why they called him the black cat..."stated one of the slaves... "What the school calls dangerous ability class is simply a front. In reality it's a category intend to make operative of kids scouted by the school... It's a operative training session..." stated Reo... "Ehhh Natsume won't do something like that would he?" whispered Scarlet... "Ehh?" whispered Mikan and Sumire... "It must be all lies... He might be mean and all but I know he wouldn't do that..." smiled Scarlet.. "Let's just get out of here..." stated Scarlet... "Right" whispered Mikan and Sumire... "Okay let's think of away to get out of here... They said at 2:00 there is a smuggling boat that is going to take us somewhere and Natsume you guys and I don't have that much time... we need an escape plan" smirked Scarlet...

**Part 14 will be next rate and message**


	14. Chapter 14

**Recap:**

"Let's just get out of here..." stated Scarlet... "Right" whispered Mikan and Sumire... "Okay let's think of away to get out of here... They said at 2:00 there is a smuggling boat that is going to take us somewhere and Natsume you guys and I don't have that much time... we need an escape plan" smirked Scarlet...

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

"All four of us are going to escape…" whispered Scarlet... "Okay..." Mikan and Sumire whispered back…

**Narumi's P.O.V.**

"Impossible I'm still unable to traces where the 3 students escape! I have received word from a teacher following their trail that Sakura Mikan Shouda Sumire and Sakura Scarlet's students pass have been found... They may have been in some kind of incident..." stated one of the teachers... "Report this emergency to the elementary principal!" shouted Jinno sensei... "Not at all as if there were a fog... the whereabouts of those 3 I cannot see... as if our powers were obstructed by some kind of barrier..." stated Serina... Then Jinno-sensei got shocked... "Jinno-sensei?" ask Serina..."Excused us for bothering while you're busy... But I would like you to listen to these kids what they have to say..." stated Narumi... "Narumi-sensei? This is not the time" vein marked Jinno-sensei... "After being tip off by these two I searched Hyuuga Natsume's hospital room... The hospital room was empty... And there was no trace of Natsume being present outside room..." stated Narumi... "Scarlet said that Natsume was being kidnapped by Reo... Maybe this is proof..." stated Hotaru as she holds up the microphone ring... ((Me: I think hahahaha)) "Catch Reo please... All four of them are probably in the hands of Reo and his men..." stated Jinno-sensei as the ring played of the scene when Natsume got kidnap...

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"Body hurts... cold... Feels like something's there... something's eating something... what is it? A dog? An enemy?" thought Natsume as he turned around and saw Mikan trying to bit the rope Sumire complaining quietly and Scarlet just sweatdropping there as she got a little knife that looks dull but can cut the rope... "Haaaaaaaaaaaa yokkata that rope was really tight..." sighed Scarlet silently... Natsume just stared at her, then Scarlet sense someone looking at her and turned around and saw Natsume awake

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

"Haaah. Natsume you're awake. sooooo hows life going?" Scarlet sweatdrop while trying to make a random conversation... "Natsume thank goodness your okay I was really worried" stated Sumire.. "heh Looks like a ware house near the bay..." stated Scarlet while inspecting the place... "Letty-chan you watch too much Case Closed..." sweatdrop Mikan... "What I can't help it that were I make my inventions..." smiled Scarlet as she got her glasses to see where they are... "Damn it I can't get a signal.." stated Scarlet while turning off her glasses… "There are two exits in this warehouse... I tried to search around the warehouse with my Alice but I cant use it for some reason..." stated Sumire... "What I suspected that in Reo's group there is a person who carries the Alice of an Alice barrier... but since they are the bad guys I should say this whole warehouse is covered with the barrier... if because of the barrier we can't use our Alices and the school can't find us... we have to find a way out before the smuggling boat gets here" stated Scarlet then Mikan went to bite the rope and again Sakira just sweat dropped at this and sighed quietly.. "Oi stupid... why do you still have your glasses on?" ask Natsume... "Hey I'm not stupid! Besides my glasses are also a communicator that is connected to Taru-chan and Mikan which I made by inspiration by Doctor Agasa..." stated Scarlet... "Who?" ask Natsume.. "A person from case closed..." stated Scarlet then she finally realized they were a communicator even when she made it... "Ohhhhhh hahahahhahaha shut up I got it..." laughed Scarlet while everyone sweatdrop..

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

"It think Reo was a traitor... this is a serious situation this means that the organization Z is pulling the strings behind this incident... soo there is no time to lose..." stated Narumi.. Then you hear the song What left of me by Nick Lachey... Hotaru then click a button... "This is Hotaru... Scarlet soo you made another invention didn't you and finally figure out how to use...?" asked Hotaru, Then everyone in the room was in shock... "IMAI-SAN YOUR IN CONTACT WITH THEM?" shouted Narumi... "Seems the surroundings are noisy so I'll let you talk to someone else... by the way are you alright?" asked Hotaru...

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

"Scarlet-chan how did you make this whatever you made!" shouted Narumi.. "Ouch Narumi-sensei don't scream it hurts its by my eardrums and how I made it... well it's my glasses and ummm inspiration?" stated Scarlet with a sweatdrop.. "I heard the story from Imai-san... must have been tough on you 4... Are you alright?" asked Narumi… "Hey hey were in a warehouse on a port or something oh a yea Natsume's condition is not good and what not..." stated Scarlet... "Were pretending to be knock-out and tied up by a rope..." stated Mikan... "And there is a barrier around the warehouse soo we can't use our Alices..." stated Sumire... "Bring your voice down... Scarlet-chan it's dangerous to speak out loud therefore be quiet and listen... ok leave your mike on soo we can hear your situation..." stated Narumi... "Okay hold that thought" said Scarlet as she got a connector and connected to Mikan's mufflers and he also talk in without the connector... "Okay now speak soo everyone can hear you but be very quiet…" stated Scarlet... "Okay well we try to pinpoint where you guys are, ropes that are tied up you arms and legs... try to cut the rope with your strength... is its impossible this is not good but let Natsume try to burn them.." stated Narumi.. "Ummm I think Natsume doesn't have to burn the ropes.." stated Scarlet with a sweatdrop... "And whys that?" asked Mikan, Sumire and Narumi-sensei... "Because I'm already free and I have a knife that can cut rope..." stated Scarlet... "Che thinking it was that easy..." stated Natsume as he lit a flame... "Mouu Natsume I told you, you don't have to I mean I cut lose anyways..." stated Scarlet while worrying about Natsume... Then Natsume was free and Scarlet untied Mikan while Mikan was free she untied Sumire... "Okay were free..." stated Scarlet... "Okay until you have an absolute chance of escaping pretend to be tied up... There are also two important things... listen carefully make sure you should not let Reo find out your Alice are.." stated Narumi.. "Okay what else?" asked Scarlet as she looks at Natsume... "Natsume looks like he is in more pain since he used more of his Alice..." thought Scarlet with a worried face… "If the enemies find out your Alices it will be easier to cope with it and we will most likely be in a disadvantage... also there is another thing and its important... whatever you do don't ever listen to Reo's voice if you do-" said Narumi until Mikan's Ears muffs came out while Scarlet's glasses was still on her face... "See it was a transmitter..." smirked Reo... "And your glasses too..." smirked Reo again and tried to take it but Scarlet slap his hand away… "Get away from me you freak..." shouted Scarlet while evil glaring at Reo... "Hmph soo its just ordinary glasses then... with that weaken body you still be able to sway Shidou's barrier... you really are something..." smirked Reo while Scarlet smirked since he didn't take her glasses away... "Well with the rebound of using your Alice, you probably don't have that much power and energy left..." again smirked Reo as he put the muffs near his ear and mouth "It's been a long time Naru-sempai..." stated Reo.. "Reo..." said Narumi-sensei... "Sorry for detaining your _kawaii_students... well I sad detaining but there will never be a day when I return them..." stated Reo... "Reo you-… why are you part of the antiestablishment organization Z?" asked Narumi... "Surprised?" he said as he giggled... "Wow a pretty boy that is giggling? That is kind of the end of the world... I think..." sweatdrop Scarlet... "Hey you shut up or you will be punished..." shouted one of Reo's men... "What you're going to Rape me? Battle me? I bet you can't even do that..." smirk Scarlet... "Shut up over there! Really I think that girl with the glasses is going to get killed but I'm really surprised that you settled for becoming a dog with the school... If anything I thought that you were the type of person to go against Alice academy but switch sides?" asked Reo "Re-" said narumi until the thing was tossed... When the thing was tossed Scarlet turned off her glasses and put them in her bag.. "Anyways..." said Reo... "Shall we tie them up again?" asked one of his Men... "No…" said Reo as he step near Scarlet… "Shidou loosen your barrier around here..." said Reo... "That's-" said one of his men then Reo interrupt... "Just do it..." said Reo as he toke off his earring... "We have to teach them a lesson especially that girl with glasses... just perfect with have to find out they are Alices... you probably already know that my Alice is voice pheromone... usually it's being controlled by this piercing... so you don't realize it but... for the organization... I meanly use this Alice for brainwashing… what is your Alice..?" ask Reo.. "Its... its... its..." stuttered Scarlet "Nee-chan cover your ears!" shouted Mikan "Its... go fuck someone cause I'm not telling you!" smriked Scarlet as she stick her tongue out... "Why you little..." growled Reo as he went toward Scarlet... Then something hit Reo, as Scarlet turned to see Natsume up panting... "Natsume..?" said Scarlet... "He still have enough power... was it intend to protect her and the others?" asked Reo... "As you wish... I'll change my target..." smirked Reo as he grabbed Natsume's arm... "As much as possible... I was just thinking of making you harmless with my Alice... before giving you away to the boss...: smirked Reo... "Natsume!" said Scarlet... "Anyway you kids can't escape... those three are going to be aboard to be sold... you will luckily are going to be part of the organization... It's no good resisting... even if you do escape from here... you'll simply be back to doing dirty work for the school, that's your specialty right?" asked Reo... "Then what's the difference between entering organization Z? Organization Z is made of people like you who hate the school... For you this is..." said Ro until he got interrupted... "DAMNIT SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Scarlet as she went in front of Natsume... "Baka since earlier... you've just been saying selfish things... Why the hell do you think Natsume will ever go with you I mean that's just stupid you dumbass..." shouted Scarlet... "... Hey... she after hearing so much of Reo-sans voice and still nothing?" stated one of the men... "Ahh!" thought Scarlet... "You have nullification..." stated Reo... "What the hell? What the hell are you talking about?" shouted Scarlet... Reo then grabbed her face... "What the fugde get the hell away from me you molester!" shouted Scarlet… "You and the girl with the ribbons you also look like _that woman..._" stated Reo... "Huh? What the hell are you talking about? OH MI GOD YOU RAPED A LOT OF WOMAN YOU... YOU DAMN PERVERT! USING WOMAN!" shouted Scarlet as Reo let go of her face... "Hey check the data right now... check thoroughly though around 12 years ago about _that woman_.. This is getting interesting... Other then the black Cat you two might be new discovering..." smirked Reo... "What the fugde?" said Scarlet... "Hey perm... don't faint..." said Natsume... "My name is not Perm Natsume-kun..." stated Sumire while sweatdropping, Sakira then went up to her and slap her… "OI don't faint damn it you may never know some random girl will take Natsume away from you..." smirked Scarlet... "AHHHHH THEN I WONT FAINT!" shouted Sumire... "Ehehehehe okays good..." laughed Scarlet nervously... "Hey Perm with the barrier still lose use your Alice... what's around here?" ask Natsume... "Ummm lets me..." she said as she concerted on her Alice... "Sensing for people... none... Ah! Two buildings away south from this warehouse loaded with gun powder..." stated Sumire... "Gun powder? Weird..." said Scarlet... "You guys when I give the signal run with all your might to the door..." stated Natsume... "Ehhhhh?" said Scarlet... "To escape... the only chance is now while they're not paying attention..." stated Natsume... "Soo what do you intend?" asked Scarlet... "Once you run don't stop which ever can escape must inform about this place..." stated Natsume... "Wait Natsume you're not in a condition to run…" stated Scarlet with a worried face... "I'll be fine... you followed on your own and I do feel like just laving you here but... letting you be sold off would be heavy on the conscience..." stated Natsume "Wow some cares... that's kinda new in my opinion.." smiled Scarlet, "Well here it goes... GO RUN!" shouted Natsume... as he pushes Scarlet to run... "Ah hey! They running away" shouted one of the men as they tried to catch them... "Don't move!" shouted Natsume... "Wah?" said Reo... "Even if you move a little I will set the dynamite on fire... Then it will just take a moment to make this entire area into a sea of fire don't you think?" stated Natsume... "What are you saying? You don't have enough power left..." stated Reo "I DO! wanna try?" shouted Natsume as he had a flame in hand.. "Natsume..." whispered Scarlet while being worried... "Go... JUST GO DAMNIT!" shouted Natsume... They then just look at him and ran... as Scarlet got her skateboard out "Reo-san..." said one of his men... "When there is a opening catch those 3 with you telepathy..." said Reo… "Yes..." replied one of his men... "I hope he is alright..." said Scarlet... "Fufufufufufufu seems like someone cares about that idiot..." smirked Mikan... "What are you talking about?" asked Scarlet while blushing... "We should just believe in him and do as he said and go inform the school about this place..." stated Sumire... Scarlet then thought of all the things he said just now... "Wait a minute could he be..." thought Scarlet then stop her skate board... "Mikan, Sumire go ahead with my skateboard it will make you guys go faster..." stated Scarlet… "Huh?" asked Mikan and Sumire... "I got to go check on Natsume" stated Scarlet as she turn on her shoes that can kick hard ((Me: like the one Konan has from case closed oh yea I don't own Case Closed... or the inventions...)) and turn around to go back... "Damn I have a bad feeling..." thought Scarlet… "Scarlet-chan!" shouted Sumire and Mikan...

**Part 15 will be next rate and message**


	15. Chapter 15

**Recap:**

"Huh?" asked Mikan and Sumire... "I got to go check on Natsume" stated Scarlet as she turn on her shoes that can kick hard ((Me: like the one Konan has from case closed oh yea I don't own Case Closed... or the inventions...)) and turn around to go back... "Damn I have a bad feeling..." thought Scarlet… "Scarlet-chan!" shouted Sumire and Mikan...

**End of recap:**

**Story:**

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

**Flashback**

_"Natsume here is the deal... If you ever get captured by the enemy... and there is no way out... your only choice is to commit suicide... If you give this power to the enemy... placing the school in Jeopardy... You know what will happens to those most important to you right? Do you understand Natsume..?"_

**End of flashback**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

"Scarlet-chan!" shouted both Mikan and Sumire... "You're really going back_?"_ask Sumire... "Wait Scarlet-chan" asked Mikan... "Heck yes I am…" shouted Scarlet "Scarlet-chan!" shouted both Mikan and Sumire.

**Sumire's P.O'V.**

"Crap I got to bring her back no matter what... but I have to listen to what Natsume-san says and inform the school... Is anyone here or a telephone?" thought Sumire as both Mikan and Sumire turn the corner as they got grabbed..

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Scarlet ran back to the place just to help Natsume... Scarlet was having a flashback of all the things Natsume said... ((Me: yes I'm to lazy to put all of it in this story... don't judge me =.=))

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"IF this continues it will become a sticky situation... This means you still have energy and power... But you use yourself as bait... letting those three escape buts that all for nothing... Did you seriously believe we would let them escape that easily...? Especially that girl with the hair clip and pigtails? We've just contact the organization. Those three girls will be captured in no time... Even if you do sacrifice yourself. That doesn't mean those three will be fine... before you set this place to a sea of fire... tell me the reason for returning to the academy?" ask Reo as Natsume thought of all the things why he wants to return to Alice academy... ((Me: which I don't feel like putting in it's too much work like I said don't judge me...)) "Just now... Just now you said... The girls will be captured in no time... They're obviously not caught yet... by now they are probably far away from here... If I self-destruct now... It will only blow us up now... It's not all for nothing after all..." stated Natsume...

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Scarlet was still running... "Damn it I wish I made another skateboard I mean seriously! That place is far..." shouted Scarlet in complaint.

**5 minutes later**

She kept running and saw Natsume... "Don't move!" she heard... She saw Natsume sweating... "God damn it! Stop!" shouted Scarlet as she jumped on Natsume to stop him... Which caught Natsume by surprised... "whaa?" asked Reo... "You idiotic Boob! Do you want to Frickin die? What the fugde do you really have a death wish damn it? Open you're fucking eyes you retard idiot!" shouted Scarlet... Will she was shouting she didn't notice Reo take off his earring... "Release!" shouted Reo as Natsume collapsed... "Natsume!" shouted Scarlet... "Oh My God he is on my breast!" thought Scarlet as she blushed... "You idiot... because you came back all of his effort went down the drain.." stated Reo… "Ehhhhhh!" said Scarlet... "You... idiot... why did you come back?" asked Natsume as he huffed "Me ummmmm I was worried about you hahahaha" stated Scarlet while sweat dropping "You idiot..." huffed Natsume... "Well I can't just leave you also I'm already here sooooo yea... also... I'm your friend soo ummmm of course I was worried... yea that's it" blushed Scarlet... "Hey tie those to lovebirds up..." said Reo as he put his earring back on… He then turn around and saw his men down with headaches... While Reo was turned around Scarlet saw dust ((Me: I think...)) she then pick up the dust and threw at Reo's eye..."Ahhh!" shouted Reo as Scarlet and Natsume escaped... "They're escaping!" shouted one of his Men... "No duh Sherlock..." smirked Scarlet while running "Moooouuu Natsume hurry up they're getting close..." stated Scarlet as they turned a corner... "God you frickin heavy..." stated Scarlet... "Damn it I wish I got my skateboard..." thought Scarlet as she then fell down the stairs... "Damn it!" whispered Scarlet as she got up... "Gomen Natsume" laughed Scarlet... "Oi panda prints... Just leave..." huffed Natsume... "Ehhh?" stated Scarlet with a question mark.. "If it's... Just one person... then you'd definitely get out of here... Just run!" stated Natsume... "What the fugde are you talking about? Your still weak!" stated Scarlet... "Whatever just go ugly! Don't make me say it again!" shouted Natsume... "That is sooooo mean soooooo HELL NO!" shouted Scarlet... "Can't you hear me telling you to go you idiot!" shouted Natsume... "I won't fricking go you retard!" Scarlet shouted back... "I haven't thought of a reason of coming here... But it would be absurd if I just leave you now! Ruka-kun, Taru-chan, Naru-sensei, Mimi-chan, and Sumire Too! We've all worked hard to bring you back safely... And even though if I ignored all of those I still can't leave you behind still! Now could I? I had no Idea your situation was that serious... But..." said Scarlet until Natsume heard something... "Did you hear that?" asked Natsume... "Hey go check under those stairs!" shouted one of the guys... "Yes" replied the other one... "Crud..." whispered Scarlet as she looked around and saw a pole she can use... "Ahhhh!" said Scarlet as she grabbed the pole... "I'll just use this to whack their head!" said Scarlet brightly... "We will go back to school... I mean there still something I haven't done yet... I want to participate in the culture festival... you know what we won't get captured by the bad guys... wont you do that too? Promise me this and make it reality... we will go back together... That's our home the academy... okay?" asked Scarlet while holding her pinkie up... "You pinkie promises me?" asked Scarlet... Natsume then hesitated and link his pinkie with hers... "Ahhh..." said Natsume.. ((Me: I know very cheesy hahahaha... don't judge me again)) "You know what… you may not know this but... everyone is waiting..." smiled Scarlet... "Found em! Both of them are down here!" shouted one of the men... "Shit!" shouted Scarlet as she got into a fighting stance as she hit the guy in the face, she then grabbed Natsume and ran up the stairs... "Do you think you can run?" asked the guy as Scarlet was about to hit him but he grabbed the pole and suffocated her... She then was about to pass out but she grabbed her strength and kicks him but missed... She then coughed up blood and kept coughing...Natsume then had a shocked face...The guy then just threw her against the air vent... "Caught em!" stated one of the men as he grabbed Natsume... He then Look at Natsume's face... "You..." stated Natsume...Scarlet then caught sight again... and Saw Natsume... "HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Natsume as he exploded... ((Me: No seriously!))"NATSUME!" shouted Scarlet...

**Hospital**

_"Scarlet please wake up... Scarlet wake up_..." Sakira then woke up... "ahhhhhhhh itai..." whispered Scarlet as she open her eyes and see a star in front of her face... "AHHH NATSUME! DONT DIE DAMNIT!" shouted Scarlet as she instantly got up... "owwwwwwww why is there a star on my face?" asked Scarlet... "Clam down just clam down Saki-chan!" stated Mikan "That guy even thought he was weak he used his Alice to... create an explosion..." stated Scarlet... "Just calm down..." said Hotaru... "You've been asleep for 2 days... Don't make people worry about you... idiot..." stated Hotaru "Taru-chan... Yuu-kun... Ruka-kun... Mimi-chan? At least some people cares about me..."said Scarlet as she almost teared up... "ahhh gomen I shouldn't cry hahaha" laughed Scarlet while wiping her tears away.. "This incident is settled... but when from people from the academy came Remand his gang escaped... You had a difficult time Right Scarlet-chan?" asked Narumi... "Ahhhhh Naru-sensei! Umm where is Natsume and Sumire?" asked Scarlet as Sumire just walked in... "Right when we contact the academy... Reo loosened his barrier... hence the school used the thousand-miled-eyed to locate the warehouse... Before our people arrived we were already protected by the police..." stated Sumire... "Yea rights my ass I mean it's all in your head, you were panicking like heck! The police office was really confused..." smirked Scarlet... "How do you know that?" asked Sumire... "Ummmmmm I saw it in your head hahahahaha.." said Scarlet... "Natsume then blew up the dynamite from anger... but thank god we located you easily and came just in time... we could of lost you..." stated Mikan.. "Hahahahahaha... soooo how's Natsume?" asked Scarlet... "Natsume is alright...we just have to give him time... his body recovers slowly...you don't have to worry..." stated Ruka... "Okay..." said Scarlet... "Thank you three of you for saving Natsume... thank you very much..." stated Ruka... "Huh... ummm your welcome Ruka-kun..." smiled Scarlet… "RUKA-KUN YOUR WELCOME!" shouted Sumire as she gave him a jumped hug... "Ummmmm this is kinda awkward..." stated Scarlet "Okay... since you're going to recover soon you can go back to school and you have to face Jin-Jin-sensei... but because of what you did many teachers are grateful.." stated Narumi..."Soooo I have to face jinjin-sensei!" said Scarlet as she got shocked... She then set her eyes on Mikan and saw one star on her uniform... "Mimi-chan you got a star!" shouted Scarlet "Yepp" said Mikan while grinning... Scarlet then did high-fives with Mikan and Sumire... "I'm going to tell Natsume this!" shouted Scarlet as she got out of bed and ran to Natsume's room... She then enter the room and saw him sleeping... "Saaaaaa he is sleeping hahaha..." she said as she went up to him and look at him... She then stroked his cheek...But then she stops... "What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be doing this hahahahaha... well I hope he gets better soon hahahaha.." said Scarlet as she went out the room and closed the door... but as she left the room Natsume woke up... "I wonder if she does feel like that to me? And if I do feel the same way..." asked Natsume as he went back to sleep...

**Part 16 will be next rate and message**


End file.
